Bleeding or something else?
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Desmond is losing his mind to the bleeding effect, or is he? (will be slash. Alt/Des/Ezio) rated M
1. Prelogue

Moon: So, I tried this out...hopefully I'm not making Desmond to OC...so this is me warning ya all, I have no idea what I am doing.

* * *

He could feel it mostly when he was in the state between awake and sleep. The feeling of someones arms around his waist, fingers gently wafting through his hair or stroking his cheek. Desmond tried to dismiss it as just imagination.

But sometimes it happened when he was fully awake too. He wondered if it was part of being in the aniums. Part of the bleeding effect.

But he didn't dare mention it to Lucy. Not to mention Rebecca and Shaun.

Was it hallusination maybe?

But he couldn't see anything around him or anyone when it happened like he usually did with the bleeding effect. It was just...feelings.

Arms, hands, the warmth of another body.

Desmond flushed and rubbed his face. «Desmond, arey ou alright?» He looked up and nodded to Lucy. «Just a bit hungry and tired. Any chance of getting some coffee and a bit to eat before I head into the animus?»

Shaun snorted. «There's a pot of coffee and Rebecca went out on a food run. She'd be back soon.» The englishman drawled.

Desmond nodded, taking a deep breath. Well at least this ment spending a bit of time out of the animus. He liked it when he got some time off from the machine and his ancestors memories to be honest.

_'Dez-mund...'_

His head snapped up and he looked around in panic. That...that had sounded like a italian accent, a very familiar one...but no, that couldn't be...

He swallowed and licked the scar on his lip. No, he was hearing things.

'I'm going insane, that's what's happening.' He thought, rubbing his temples. «I'm gonna go wash while Rebeccas out, take the oppertunity to at least not stink as much.» He told the other two and quickly moved to the bathroom.

Throwing his clothes into the washer, Desmond stepped into the shower quickly, relieved they had moved to a area which had modern day facilites as now they could at least clean off and eat properly.

Under the radar of the templars of course.

Always under the radar of the templars. Desmond sighed, leaning his forehead against the tiles as he turned on the shower, shivering a bit in the water before it finally heated up to the tempature the other wanted it to become. The young would be assassin just stood there for a few moments, letting his head be blissfully empty, no worrying about the templars, no concern over the bleeding effect, no thinking of when they'd have to run of next time. Just a blissfull emptyness in his head before he finally shifted and washed quickly, scrubbing every last inch of himself.

After he stepped out, he threw his clothes into the drier and moved to the sink, shaving carefully. He almost nicked himself with the razor as he noticed amber eyes staring at him in the mirror, those all to familiar amber eyes.

Desmond's pulse rose, his eyes widen, his grip tighened before he twirled around, staring at the emptyness behind him.

«...I'm loosing my mind.» He hissed, his hands in his hair as he tried to pull himself togheter.

«Desmond, are you sure you're alright?» Lucy frowned to him, worried about the other as Desmond made his way to the animus 2.0. The other looked at her before nodding quickly, licking his lip scar again, a nervous habit he had since he got it.

«Yeah, I'm fine Lucy. Food and a shower hit the spot so I'm ready to go again.» He said, brushing of her concern though he still felt freaked out from earlier. But he didn't want to tell them how far he was loosing his mind. No, he really didn't want to share with them how far he was suffering from the bleeding effect.

'Hearing Ezio and seeing Altair in a mirror are not good signs.' He thought as he got plugged into the animus. 'Not good at all...'


	2. A Glitch?

Moon: Another chapter! How neat. Oh, just a head-up. You flame me because this is a yaoi, its your own fault. The summary CLEARLY states this is slash. I do welcome critics though as I do need help with gramma and spelling. I once again appologize for any occuring OOC from any characters.

Disclamer: I do not own anything from Assassin creed.

-Is Rebecca or someone else talking to Desmond from outside the animus-

* * *

**A glitch?**

Something...

Something felt off. From the second the animus started up on him, Desmond could feel something wrong.

"R-Rebecca?"

No answer.

"L-Lucy?"

Again silence.

"...Oh come on, I'd even take Shaun now!" Desmond called out, worried as hell. But all he could see was the whiteness of the animus loading station. He swallowed and sat down slowly, staring into it. What was going on...

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"No, what I mean is that I can't see him at ALL." Rebecca said in a frenzy, glancing at Desmond's comatose body and then typing quickly, worried, trying to find out where Desmond mind was, Lucy behind her with wide worried eyes.

Shaun just stared at them silently and then looked at the young man who was inside the machine.

In the wooden box, the apple glowed faintly.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Desmond could feel something, it tingled inside him. It was familiar. He felt it when he had rescued his father from Abstergo.

The apple...but how?!

He got up, looking around hurriedly. Things were changing rapidly. Buildings were growing, colors were added, shadows of people. Desmond panicked, he ran into a empty alley, eyes wide as he saw everything come into focus of Jerusalem.

Jerusalem ca 1191 if Desmond's memories from Altair was correct.

But that was the problem. Desmond wasn't in Altair's BODY this time. Wasn't pretending to BE the master assassin.

So this...what was this, was this a memory or something else?

The young assassin swallowed, staring at the people bustling on the street, blending into the shadows, trying to remain undetected by everyone.

Desmond felt something else though, a feeling of...

Of someone watching him.

He feared it but slowly, he lifted his head, looking up, up towards the roofs where people never looked.

And there he was. There was no mistaking him for Desmond. He knew who this man was.

Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. The eagle of Masyaf. The grand master of the Assassin order.

Brown and amber stared at each other for what felt like hours.

And then he bolted, no longer concerned about the people seeing him as he used the skills he had gotten from the animus, climbing onto the roofs and running across them to avoid the man he knew was tracking him. However there was some things the animus could not grant him though.

His ancestors endurance and speed for one.

Desmond cried out as he was tackled of the roof, right into a stack of hay. Struggling, he could feel the larger and stronger assassin pin him hard to the ground. "Good, but not fast enough little fledling." A voice growled in old arabic in his ear.

Desmond froze, the implication settling in.

Altair could see and TOUCH him.

Oh this wasn't good, this wasn't good at ALL.

He struggled, trying to get loose but Altair had the upper hand, a knee in Desmond's back and his hands on the others shoulders, keeping him down in the hay.

"...There is a buzz in the back of my head, a humming." Altair held his shoulders firmly, the younger assassin still trying to get loose yet listening at the same time. "For years its there and I know, someone's watching through my eyes, seeing my life." The hands tightened in warning for Desmond to go still, to stop struggling.

He took the warning, knowing that Altair could hurt him if he wanted. Aside from the bruising he'd get from the tackling, Desmond had no wish for any other injuries.

"Then the humming goes away. I should be relieved. Yet I am not. Its gone for years as I move on with my life yet I still want it to return, for it feels like something is missing." A hand moved from Desmond's shoulder and it pulled back the others hood before he felt Altair lift his knee and then swiftly flip the other around, the master assassin straddling the younger man instead, staring down at him, taking in the features so eerily similar to his own.

"I need answers. I search for them but there is nothing here that answers me. So I do something I know I shouldn't, something Malik would call me a novice for. I consult the apple." Amber eyes narrowed down at him as Desmond stared back with wide brown eyes.

"It shows me things I do not understand. It shows me a white room. A strange bed. It shows me 3 people. A lady, a old man...and you. It gives me a name. Desmond." The younger man trembled, staring at his ancestor who grasped Desmond's chin, holding it tightly. "You were there, from the bed you watched my life, from Solomon's temple and then further...and then you left."

Desmond swallowed as the assassins calloused fingertips stroked his cheek and down his neck.

"I'm not letting you go now novice."

This was bad, this was BAAAAD. He squirmed, squeaking deeply as Altair once again pinned him. "Now, where do you think you're going fledgling?" Altair smirked down at him.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Saved by questioning guards. Desmond used the distraction to throw Altair off him, knowing the assassin could take care of himself as Desmond quickly scaled the building he had been tackled off, eyes wide as he ran as fast as he could.

He could hear the noise of a fight but right now, he was more concerned with getting away from a master assassin and get back to...to...

He staggered to a stop.

Altair could see and touch him. People could see him.

This wasn't just a memory any more.

-Desmond!-

He jerked to and looked up, eyes wide. "R-Rebecca?" He asked in disbelief before the sight of Jerusalem melted away to whiteness.

And then he was staring at the group, the three assassins staring back at him with concern.

"...Someone please explain what the hell just happened." Desmond rasped out.

Lucy slowly helped him from the animus. "We don't know."

"There isn't anything here that says what happened Desmond, the only thing I can say is that its a glitch but even that is..." Rebecca looked so lost. "I need to work a bit on it." She finally said.

Desmond nodded before wincing a bit, his back aching.

Wait, his back?

"Desmond, what happened inside the animus?" Lucy asked.

Desmond weighed his options quickly. "Nothing. I was in the white loading room, the sync nexus the whole time." He murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Could I...could I take a rest?" He asked the others. Shaun looked frustrated and a bit suspicious but Rebecca nodded. "Sure, until we know what this is, we aren't risking sending you in there again anyhow."

Lucy nodded, looking up at him with big eyes. "You're father called though, he says he's on his way here." Desmond nodded and then made his way over to the bed, laying down slowly. His father was on his way and Altair had tackled him, had touched him...had said his NAME.

This was getting beyond strange.

[][][][][][][]

He could feel it again. Hands in his hair, rubbing his scalp carefully, stroking down behind his ear and then stroking his cheek before retracing the path it had just taken, taking extra care to stroke the sensitive skin behind the young assassins ear.

Desmond kept his eyes shut for it, just...enjoying the gentle touch, not fully aware.

He had missed it, having someone that would be gentle, would cuddle him if he could say that. Desmond wasn't a cuddler so to speak but he did like being touched. After the ordeal at Abstergo he found himself craving it more and even the gentle hugs from Lucy had been enough to settle the craving for a bit.

_'Dez-monde.'_

His eyes snapped up at the accent, staring up but seeing no one but the dark ceiling of his room. "...You gotta be kidding me." He sighed before sitting up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up, rubbing his face with his hands before getting up, intending to go to the kitchen and grab some milk or water.

Just something for his dry as desert mouth.

As he approached the kitchen he heard a small shuffle and went quiet, slowly making his way and peeking in, blinking before hiding a snigger as he watched Rebecca playfully tickle Shaun's ears with a feather, a wide grin on her face as she teased the British assassin.

The other was awkwardly flapping his hands at her but seemed to be on the verge of laughing himself before he reached out and quite purposely pulled the female into his lap, giving her a gentle cheek kiss and stealing the feather from her.

If he hadn't seen it himself, he wouldn't believe Shaun could be that soft towards anyone.

'Guess that means I owe Lucy a twenty.' He thought before slipping back silently, letting the two have their private moment as he went to the bathroom instead, drinking from the sink. 'The thing with the animus and...and Altair was odd as hell.'

Desmond frowned and used the next splash of water to wash his face, thinking. Altair couldn't have been serious, could he?

That he had felt Desmond in the back of his head. And the man wouldn't have used the apple, would he?

It...it didn't honestly make sense to him. Desmond had seen all of Altair's life. Well, at least from Solomon's temple and then to the end. Through the assassination of the nine, the fight with Al Mualim. The ensuring struggles, the recreations of the creed and assassins order... his love to Maria.

Everything.

He frowned down into the sink. No, Altair could not have felt him. This-this chance meeting with his ancestor was a animus generated glitch.

From the shadows of the bathroom, amber eyes watched Desmond.


	3. A interferance

Moon: I really should be doing something else but temporarily, I'v been bitten by the AC bug. I do have a question though. What do people want to do about Lucy. Personally, I don't have a opinion on either to kill her or give her a change of heart. But I guess I'll see.

Disclamer: I do not own anything from Assassin creed.

* * *

**The interferance  
**

"Are you sure he'll arrive here stronzo?"

"Yes you peacock, Desmond will arrive here."

"Cazzo stop calling me that! You didn't have a problem with my outfit yesterday."

"Might have something to do with the LACK of a outfit il ahbaleen."

"Heh, lets just wait on Dez-monde."

"...Its Desmond, try to pronounce it properly or he will be annoyed at you."

"Si, si."

[][][][][][][][]

Rebecca sighed loudly, staring at the screens. She couldn't find anything that could have caused the glitch with Desmond inside, nothing at all. It just didn't make any sense at all. She frowned and glanced at the youngest of them who was busy eating a burrito.

'It seems safe but...' She sighed. She didn't want to risk Desmond. He was a friend and if she was being cynical, very valuable to the assassins because of what his genetic line knew. She focused her efforts again on making sure that the animus 2.0 was safe.

Desmond however wasn't thinking about that as he made himself a cup of coffee. He was thinking about all the odd things that had been going on. Well, odder then abducted by templars, forced to relieve his ancestors lives and then being told he has to become a assassin and that his father was on the way to help him train what he couldn't train in the animus.

He glanced at the wooden box that contained the apple of Eden and then turned his back on it. Altair couldn't have used it, he despised the apple after everything he had seen it do. He only started to really use it after the death of his son and the escape from Masyaf. Desmond remembered that from when he was the man, living his life.

He nodded.

_'Our Desmode can be a bit...slow, yes?'_

_'Shut up Ezio.'_

_'I am impatient, you have already meet him. I want a chance too now.'_

The young assassin dropped the cup with a yelp, twirling around, staring around wildly, starling the three others.

"D-Did you guys hear that!?" He asked, nervous as he flickered his eyes around.

"Hear what?" Shaun asked in some annoyance as he eyed the broken cup and coffee on the ground.

"Desmond?" Lucy moved to him, worried.

Desmond stood there before getting a rag and starting to pick up the broken cup. "...I swear I heard Altair AND Ezio...talking...together." He glanced up hesitantly to see the other staring at him. "...I know its weird and impossible but I swear...that's what I heard."

Lucy swallowed. "Perhaps...perhaps you shouldn't go into the animus for a while Desmond, it seems the bleeding effect is getting worse."

Desmond threw the chips of the cup into the trash and moppet up the coffee, nodding slowly. He was in doubt though, was it really the bleeding effect?

It didn't feel like it. In the start, the bleeding effect had been mild, leaving no symptoms except confusion. Then it started to be accompanied with the occasional headache and nausea. Now he'd be left with a migraine when he had them but so far, he hadn't had that. He frowned down at the stained rag before rinsing it in the sink, feeling eyes on his back.

He knew it was one or maybe all of the others discreetly keeping a eye on him.

He was sure he had heard them. Talking about him. Desmond stared at the rag and squeezed it one more time before leaving it in the sink. He tried not to think to hard about it. But it was bothering him. What if it had not just been a encounter generated by a glitch. But how was that possible?

Desmond wasn't sure and he glanced at the wooden box they kept the apple. Had it interfered?

No one had touched it though.

But it was the only thing that made sense.

Gah, nothing made sense anymore really. If it ever had made sense really.

Desmond rubbed his forehead before stiffening, watching the slight glow that came from under the box's lid. "Guys...the apple is glowing." He said warily, staring at it.

Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun snapped their heads to the box at his words, all of them staring at it.

Slowly, the youngest made his way over to the box, glancing at the others in nervousness before flipping the lid open. Sure enough, the apple was glowing up at him. "Its glowing."

"...You should touch it."

"Fuck you Shaun."

"Well, I'm not touching it."

Lucy broke in. "You're the only one that has touched it so far Desmond and done so safely." She said anxiously.

Well, put that way Desmond understood but still. He didn't want to touch it...

Slowly, he picked up the globe that was called a apple of eden, frowning at it as it innocently glowed back at him, as if it hadn't bought people to fight each other for it and had blood spilled for it.

But Desmond knew better. He knew that this was a dangerous object that could drive men to insanity if it wished to. As it often did to those who craved it.

But at the moment it was just glowing. "Its not doing anything as far as I'm aware of. What do you guys think?"

Silence.

"Guys?" He glanced back and his eyes widen in shock. So focused had he been on the apple that he hadn't noticed everything going white. And then his hand started burning before Desmond's whole body just froze.

'I...can't...move.' He thought before he blacked out.

[][][][][][][]

"Oi, singore, wake up. You can't stay here." Someone was poking him. Oooh his head hurt, it hurt badly, like after a bleeding attack.

"Here, throw this on the idiota."

That was the warning Desmond got before water was thrown at his face. He gasped and sat up hurriedly, feeling dizzy as he stared at a woman and a young man who stared right back at him, wearing clothing that Desmond recognized from Ezio Auditores age. He looked around hurriedly and felt like he would pass out again.

Rome.

He was in Rome. He could tell by the sight of the fucking Colosseum.

Oh wasn't that just GREAT.

Muttering a excuse to the lady and the boy he presumed to be her son, he started moving, ignoring his aching head yet registration their comments on his strange clothing. They considered him a foreigner, that was obvious, if only they knew just how foreign he was.

'I need clothes. I need to fit in. Thank heavens I can talk Italian because of the animus.' He thought as he looked around for a clothes line, needing to blend in before he was noticed by someone else or worse, by guards. Well, by speak it he understood and could at least ask around with a very accented talking but hey, at least he got by. Now he just had to hide and find a way back home.

"Oi, you there!" WHELP, to fucking late for that!

Desmond winced and looked at the Borgia guards, inwardly cursing loudly as they noted his white hood and came to only one conclusion. "Assassino!"

Yep, only one thing for it. Desmond scaled the wall and used any outcroppings to climb the roof, cursing as he did. Of course they followed him but in their armours, they were slower then him both on the ground and those who scrambled up on the roof after him.

Desmond legged it, he needed to lose them and then hide until they lost interest. But they had one advantage over Desmond. They knew the city. He didn't.

They got him cornered in a back alley, with no way for him to get out of there by himself without fighting the heavily armed guards.

'Guess there's nothing else for it.' He thought in despair before unsheathing his hidden blade, unsure of taking on five Borgia guards on himself with no armour and no other weapon then his blade.

One of the guards smirked at him. "Rodrigo Borgia has promised a hefty rewards to anyone that can bring him a assassin alive. But dead is good too, he'll pay for that too. One less assassin scum in the city for him to worry about." He lifted his sword, sun glinting of the metal.

"Fuck you." Desmond shot back and hoped to god they were going to underestimate him.

He remembered back to his lessons with Lucy and his father. And the ones he could vaguely remember from the Farm.

An angry enemy is a careless enemy. Dangerous still but more likely to make mistakes that would work to your advantage, but it could also make them more brutal and to let them land a shot on you could be more hazardous.

That proved truer then ever when applied in actual battle on Desmond's life. But adrenalin and caution fueld the Americans moves, his blade seeking out the vulnerable points of the guards armours.

'By the armpits, at the back and the throat.'

Dodge, twirl, roll, shank one in the leg. Dodge, roll, throat stab. Roll, jump bac-fist to the face. Desmond stumbled back, bleeding from the nose as he glared at the guard with the heavy gauntlet who sneered back and lifted his sword, ready to attack him again. Desmond managed to parry it with his blade but he knew he shouldn't do that to often. He knew that there was a chance the blade could be broken by a sword hitting it the right way.

He couldn't have that happen, not now. Not in the middle of this. He'd have no money to fix it, not to mention the fight he was currently in. Desmond could of course try to get his hands on one of the guards swords but he wasn't TRAINED to use a sword damn it.

He was trained to use guns and smaller blades.

Desmond panted, looking at the remaining 3 guards. If he had been Ezio or Altair, it would be easy to take care of them. He'd have more armour and weapons. But he wasn't Ezio or Altair. He was Desmond Miles.

He'd run away from everything for 9 years.

He'd lived alone, exercising normally.

He was a novice.

And he needed a miracle now to save him.

* * *

Here I am, leaving you all with a cliffhanger...aint I nice.

I apologize if any of these are wrong as I used google translate for it.  
Translations:  
_Stronzo= bastard_  
_Cazzo= fuck_  
_si= yes_  
_il ahbaleen= you idiot_  
_singore= sir_


	4. To the Rescue!

Moon: I...am going to run out of steam. I'v been what, pumping out almost a chapter a day? Short chapters yes but still. Anyway, like it, hate it, love it? Leave a review loves!

Disclamer: I do not own anything from Assassin creed.

* * *

**To the Rescue!**

His back against the wall, Desmond watched the guards, blood dripping from his nose. It was aching but it was a pain he could ignore and as far as he could tell, his nose was not broken at least. That was the only good thing right now.

He could feel fatigue setting in, the first rush of adrenaline leaving his veins, removing that little advantage it had given him in regards to the guards.

"If you give up now, we'll give you to Borgia in a somewhat wholesome state assassin." The obvious leader of the guards said, smirking to him. Desmond sneered back.

Wholesome state?!

Hah!

Don't make him bloody laugh. There was no way the were going to resist beating him up, especially considering he had already killed one and wounded another of them.

Oh no, Desmond knew how these guards thought.

"Tch! So be it assassin." The guard spat at the ground and then attacked, his blade giving a wide swing at Desmond who barely managed to dodge, his reactions slowed down. One of the others took their chance and Desmond gave a loud yell of pain as the tip of the guards spear left a large gash diagonally down his left thigh.

"Assassins aren't as tough as people say. If you're the best they can produce, they need more assassins to take on the Borgia empire." The guard mocked, readying to plough his sword into Desmond now that the assassin had been slowed down even more with his thigh wound.

Before he could, a arrow stuck out of the man's throat, spurting blood out over Desmond's white hoody, staining it along with the dirt and Desmond's own blood that was already on it. Brown eyes stared in shock as a sweeping white flash landed infront of him, twin snikt alerting him to hidden blades sliding out from their restraints as the person attacked with ease, sliding both blades into the two remaining guards neck.

"Borgia scum." The man grunted before turning around and giving Desmond a 'devil may care' smirk.

"Ciao caro." Ezio Auditore greeted he other, Desmond just staring, his back pressed against the wall behind him, his blade still out.

Ezio brown eyes glanced at it before moving closer, obviously not concerned. "Slide that back. We need to get you out of here now. More guards are bound to arrive and you are bleeding, you need a doctor piccolo passero."

"I..." Desmond shifted and hissed, tasting blood in his mouth from his bleeding noise as his thigh ached with pain. He did as told though, having no other option. It wasn't like he could run away with his thigh like this.

"Bene." Ezio nodded before sweeping Desmond of his feet, dizzying the American for a few seconds as the Italian easily got up on the roof even with Desmond in his arms. "H-Hey!" He finally managed to get out as Ezio started roof jumping from one to the other.

"Si? Don't tell me to put you down Desmonde. You are wounded, you will not be able to jump the roofs or walk with the speed we need just right now."

"...You don't have to carry me bridal style though!" He complained lamely. Ezio just chuckled. He seemed to enjoy the chance to carry him though. As it was, Desmond couldn't help but be impressed by the sheer strength the Italian assassin was showing.

Ezio was dressed in his robe with the armour and had all his weapons while carry Desmond at the same time. That required quite a bit of strength and the older man didn't look like he was straining to much.

"...You know my name." Desmond realized, looking at Ezio in alarm. The unwounded assassin laughed. "Of course. The stronzo told me and the apple showed me you. I do pardon the mispronunciation though. Desmonde is a foreign name for me. I should thank the asino for helping me pronounce it."

"The...who?" Desmond blinked, gripping Ezio's robes when they stopped.

"Me." Desmond almost yelled out in shock and fear and twisted his head to look behind him, to Ezio's left side.

Altair smirked back to him, standing easily beside Ezio.

"...Oooh I think I'm going insane." Desmond moved his hands from Ezio's robe to his head, rubbing. "The apple drove me insane and now I'm locked inside my own head. That's what happened. My drooling body is laying in the hotel room with the others fussing over me."

The assassins traded glances over Desmond's head before Ezio shifted and started running again. "No. The old man used the apple passero. That is why and how he is here. Just as it bought you here."

Altair grunted. "I had a choice. Stay where I was or come here. I came here." Amber eyes watched as Desmond moved his hands to Ezio's robes again for something to hold onto. 'I came here for you Desmond.'

"But...I...what about your sons, Maria?" Desmond groaned and tucked his face into Ezio's robe, staining it with blood.

"I am not sure. But I have weak memories of them. Of a life I am to have lived yet I have not. I believe its the effect of the apple. Perhaps it split me, gave me two lives. The ones I had back in Masyaf and the one I have here now." Altair threw a one of his knives at a guard who spotted them, smirking as the man fell down into a haystack.

"...I am so confused. How long have you been here?" Desmond asked with fatigue. Over the fight or the blood loss was anyone's guess.

"Close to half a year now." Ezio answered instead of Altair, getting Desmond's attention back to him.

Altair growled a bit. "As the peacock said, close to half a year, enough time to learn the language and culture. I've been helping out with the Order here, waiting." Desmond blinked at that, watching Altair before glancing at Ezio.

And then he stared at the blood. "...I got blood on your robe, sorry." Ezio just chuckled. "Peace, with the amount of blood I get on these things, you don't have to worry. I got more then one pair Desmonde."

"...Desmond. No e at the end." He mumbled, tucking his forehead against Ezio's breast so he didn't have to see the world move. It was making his already aching and hurting head even dizzier then earlier.

At the move, Ezio gave Altair a large grin to which the older man just glared at before pointedly nodding to Desmond's bleeding leg. That sobered Ezio up and he nodded, putting on a bit more speed. "Hold on Desmond. We'll be at Headquarters soon." He murmured in assurance.

Desmond just gave a low hum of acknowledgement. Forcing himself to think of everything was to big a task and he would really like just to sleep for a bit. When he woke up, perhaps he'd discover this had all been a dream though something inside of Desmond was snorting and telling him what a idiot he was for thinking that at all.

'Cut me some slack...time travel isn't suppose to be possible.' He thought in tired annoyance.

He felt Ezio give a large jump and then land, jarring Desmond a bit.

He hissed in pain.

"Careful with him il ahbaleen!" Altair growled, glaring at Ezio while the Italian excused himself hurriedly to Desmond, bringing him inside Teodora's brothel. Altair ignored the girls while Ezio nodded to them and the madam, the sister giving Ezio and Altair a small smile before shooing one of the girls off to get them medical supplies and cook water without a order.

"Thank you Theadora."

"Of course, you two have been waiting for him. The room to the left upstairs is available."

Desmond opened his eyes, looking around. He then promptly blushed when he realized exactly where he was. He was amazed he still had enough blood pumping to blush. 'Well, its not like I've ever been inside a brothel before!' The young man thought as Ezio ascended the stairs with Altair right behind him.

The Syrian opened the door for Ezio to walk in with Desmond, who instantly made his way to the bed and carefully set the young man down on it, pushing back the white hood and smiling to Desmond before looking unsurely at the zipper. "Ah, Desmond, how does..." He gestured to it.

The future traveller blinked before getting it and reached up, pulling down the zipper. That seemed to fascinate both of the assassins but Ezio concentrated on getting the hoodie off and then carefully going for Desmond's jeans, sitting down on the beside closest to the injury.

Having seen what Desmond did with the zipper, he fixed that himself and got the button undone, removing the others jeans so they could get to the wound properly. "Its lucky, its only a flesh wound." He murmured, studying it as one of the girls stepped in with the heated water, wash clothes and bandages.

"Madam Teodora has sent one of the girls to get medicine from a doctor. She did not think you would want the doctor here just yet." She said while putting down the mug full of steaming water.

"Si, si, tell Teadora I say thank you."

Altair picked up the wash cloth and moistened it in the warm water before moving to the bed too, sitting down on the beside and capturing Desmond's chin, simultaneously capturing his attention as Ezio continued studying the thigh wound for a bit before getting up and fetching the mug and another cloth.

"Silly little fledgling." The Syrian murmured, carefully starting to clean up the blood. Desmond made a low noise. "I can clean it up myself."

"I'm sure you can, but lets not agitate your nose more then one has to." Altair carefully swiped under Desmond's nose, not wanting to hurt him and getting time to study the swelling nose. "It does not seem broken though, for that we can be grateful." He snorted, leaning a bit closer.

Desmond flushed before yelping in pain as Ezio started on the thigh wound. "Mi dispiace caro, I need to clean it out a bit. It would not do for rust and dirt to cause infection." Desmond just hissed and wished he had something to bite down on or hold onto. At least this allowed Altair to finish cleaning his face quickly as Desmond was distracted.

The Syrian then grabbed the others hands, holding onto them with his own calloused ones.

It provided a distraction for Desmond, something to hold onto and squeeze. He focused on the strength of the hands. The callouses left by weapons. The slight scars he could feel on the skin. He made a low noise as he felt Altair's thumb rub the back of his hand with care. "Its alright azizy, its going to be fine. Its a flesh wound and cleaning it out will keep the infection away." He soothed.

Ezio shot the older assassin's back a envious look before focusing, glancing to the door as one of the girls returned, carrying bandages and a few jars.

"Bene, give those here." He smiled, recognizing the handy work of the doctor that worked for the assassins by the jars. The girl hurried over and put the items down on the bed, glancing at Altair and Desmond's hands before hurrying out, giggling ever so slightly as she went.

Ezio put away the rag and picked up one of the jars. He opened it and applied a generous layer on and around the wound, it would encourage healing and discourage infection. "How is his nose? Its not broken you said?"

"No, he was lucky there if with nothing else." Altair countered, trying to relax the tense younger man. "The thigh wound?" He asked back.

"A flesh wound as I said. Molto fortunato as you said elder, our Desmond is." Ezio picked up the bandages and lifted Desmond's thigh carefully, starting to wrap it in.

"You-I'm not anyones Desmond!" Desmond sputtered out, looking at Altair and then trying to look at Ezio. That just made both of them chuckle.

"Ah, but Desmond, you are. We wouldn't let you go anyone." Ezio teased. "Though I am loath to share you with the elder, I will if that is the only way." He looked back down. 'And I do not think the elder would willingly part from you anymore then I would. The perks are nice but still.'

Amber eyes captured Desmond. "I told you last time Desmond, a humming in the back of my head. You were there all along and followed. Ezio felt it too. You were there through his life too." Altair let go of one hand and reached up, cupping Desmond's cheek, stroking the stubbles.

"You belong to us. We will not be letting you go."

"And don't I get a say in this?" Desmond shot back, making a low squeaking noise as Altair leaned closer, his lips almost touching Desmond's, his warm breath washing over the younger ones lips and skin as he still held the others cheek.

"Of course usfur." Scarred lips quirked up in a smirk. "But that won't stop us from trying to convince you, we can be very...persuasive." Desmond stared at him, eyes wide as Altair shifted a bit and started pressing tiny kisses to the corner of his lips.

'I should stop him. I should REALLY stop him.' He thought as Altair stroked his cheek some more. He could feel the Syrian's warm body, so terribly close. And those lips...

Altair smirked and then gave Desmond a proper, deep kiss, fully distracting the time traveller as Ezio finished bandaging the thigh.

Desmond's hands clenched into the fabric of the others robe, eyes wide before they slowly started to close, making low noises that could either be whimpers or slight moans. Altair pulled back, reluctantly, before he went to far.

"Oi, bastardo, that was a cheap one." Ezio huffed and moved up the bed too, smiling as Desmond blushing looked at him.

"Calm piccolo passero, we would never harm you." He soothed before leaning in just as Altair had done and pressing a tender kiss to Desmond's lips, running his hand through Desmond's dark hair and gently rubbing the base of his neck.

And just like with Altair seconds before, Desmond felt something that was just...right, as if something he had no idea was missing just slid into place when the older assassins kissed him. And with that all to familiar hand carding slowly through his short hair...

Well, Desmond just melted and blinked at both of them doe eyed when Ezio finally pulled back.

"Lay down usfur, you are obviously tired." Altair chuckled, nodding in approval as Desmond did as told. Only reason he was doing as told was because Desmond was to damn dazed and confused. However it was clear he needed it as he was out the second his head hit the pillow. 

* * *

Google translations:  
_Ciao caro = hello dear_  
_Piccolo passero = little sparrow_  
_Bene = Good_  
_Stronzo = asshole_  
_Asino = Jackass_  
_Il ahbaleen =idiot_  
_Azizy = my darling_  
_Mi dispaiace = I'm sorry_  
_Molto fortunado =very lucky_  
_Usfur = sparrow or little bird. The translation wasn't clear_


	5. Solar flare

Moon:Do you guys have any idea how many terms of endarment I looked up for this!? Spirits above...Just bloody well enjoy it, I researched to much for this whole chapter XD

Disclamer: I do not own anything from Assassin creed.

* * *

**Solar flare**

Someone was gently rubbing his hip and side, the broad hand being careful as if it expected to find a sore spot. Or perhaps it was learning what it could get away with?

Desmond didn't know but he did know he was enjoying the feeling of someone spooning him while rubbing his side carefully. He sighed happily and shifted a bit, pressing into the hand before hissing as his thigh burned with pain.

"Easy usfur." A hand on his hip stilled him from moving again. "You need more time before you try moving like that."

Desmond tilted his head and stared at a shirtless Altair, feeling speechless as he did. The Syrian was covered in dark mocha skin, pinkish scars and muscles, all the muscles. He swallowed heavily, turning bright red as the older man chuckled at him, obviously amused by how Desmond reacted to him.

"Are you thirsty Desmond?" He tactfully asked instead of making note of the reaction, getting up when the other nodded slowly, face flushed darkly as he watched the others dark back. Luckily Altair was wearing pants at least. Or was that unlucky. Desmond shifted, uncomfortable with what he was thinking.

He was quite aware that he was bisexual. He had been so for a long time. But there was something different with Altair an-Ezio? Where was the Italian?

He looked around, noting that there was a deepening in the pillows on both sides of him. 'Both of them slept in this bed...'

"Ah...Altair, where is Ezio?" He asked hesitantly as the Syrian returned and sat down on the bedside, holding out a goblet full of water to the other. Desmond took it gratefully and sipped, watching him.

"One of his novices arrived, something about a mission that had not gone as planned. He went to deal with it and stayed I to watch over you." Desmond looked at the amber eyed man who smirked to him. "What, we are both aware that you would try running away if you woke alone." He teased. "Without clothes as you are."

Desmond flushed and looked down at himself. They had left his t-shirt and boxers and only that. "You're clothes are, I'm sorry to say, ruined anyhow. Its hard to get blood out of clothing after a bit." Altair reached out, running his fingers through Desmond's hair as the younger one drank from the goblet.

"Ezio said he'd have the saheba send up food and clothing." He said while stroking down under Desmond's ear, tracing the skin behind the shell, rubbing lightly with his fingertip. Desmond liked the feeling but it made him blush to be touched so intimate by the other man.

"I wouldn't have left...I wouldn't know where to go." Altair raised a disbelieving eyebrow and smirked at him as Desmond squirmed a bit. But to be nice he changed the subject. "How does your thigh feel?"

"...It burns. But I've had worse."

"Hmm, I need to change the bandages anyhow and add more of the ointment the doctor sent." Desmond watched him reach for the bandages on the beside table, the strong muscles rippling under the others dark skin as sun from the window shined on him.

Desmond took a hasty gulp of the goblet and almost ended up swallowing it the wrong way.

Judging by Altair's smirk, he had noticed what happened but once again he made no mention as he carefully removed the bandages and checked on the thigh wound. Desmond hissed when he saw it and looked away quickly.

It was three inches long and a inch deep, glaring up at him in a angry red color, the skin around the wound looking red and irritated too.

"Its looks to be healing well." Altair murmured, carefully applying a thin coating of the ointment before re-wrapping him.

"...Altair, how is it that you are here, in this time?" Desmond asked. He knew the other said that the apple had done it. But how?

Desmond had SEEN and lived parts of Altair's life damn it.

"I can only assume usfur, that the apple gave me two lives. As I told you before." The two broke of at a little knock, the lady that Desmond recognized as Teadora stepping in, smiling to them with a tray in her hands. "One of my girls heard talking, so I assumed your friend was awake." She smiled to Desmond this time. "Ezio says he will be a bit late but will return as soon as his duty allows him. But for now you need to eat Desmond." She put the tray on the bed, knowing that the new arrival's high was injured and not wanting to put pressure on it.

"You...know who I am too?" Desmond asked slowly, staring up at her.

"Si, neither Altair or Ezio would stop talking about you. They have been waiting for quite a while." She laughed. "Now please, eat, a well feed body heals better. There is fresh bread and a light soup for you Desmond." She encouraged before looking to Altair. "Ezio will bring back some clothes for him too, as the two are similar in height and size." She left after that, smiling to herself.

Desmond looked down at the tray and picked up the bowl on it and the bread. He then looked at Altair. "Are you hungry? We can split." He offered awkwardly, even as his stomach rumbled hungerly.

The Syrian just chuckled. "I have already eaten azizy, but thank you for the offer. I think your stomach will be happier if you keep that to yourself though." Desmond smiled sheepishly and started eating.

The bread tasted a bit odd to him, not bad, just odd compared to what Desmond was used to but the soup was just marvellous, bits of meat and vegetable floating in the dark broth, with lots of fresh herbs.

He hummed and licked his lips before taking a bite out of the bread.

He froze however when Altair rumbled in amusement, eyes sparkling as he watched Desmond.

"W-What?"

"I'm sorry azizy, you remind me of a...ah...I do not know the word for it here. A small rodent like creature with no tail. It tends to stuff their mouths." He smirked. Desmond stared at him. "...Are you telling me I look like a hamster!?"

[][][][][][][]

Ezio blinked and looked between Altair and Desmond. The elder was sitting in the chair by he window, looking a bit grumpy while Desmond was so close to pouting that Ezio wanted to just kiss those lips.

"...Did something happen while I was gone?" He asked, curious as he walked over to Desmond, clothes in his arms that he put down on the bed. "No." Desmond shot Altair a glare and huffed, reaching for the clothes Ezio had come with.

"Come now Desmond, tell me." Ezio sat down, getting close to the American with a charming smile.

Desmond flushed a bit before grumbling out something and then pulled his shirt off quickly and pulling on the other. Ezio blinked before laughing and turning to the Syrian. "You compared him to a criceto?"

Altair shrugged a bit. "He looked like one, stuffing his cheeks with food." Ezio laughed harder, leaning his elbows on his knees. "No wonder our passaro is annoyed." He hooted out.

"I'm not a sparrow either." Desmond grumbling, eyeing the pants Ezio had taken with him. The Italian chortled and took it, helping it onto the others legs, and taking the chance to stroke his hands against the others legs lightly as he did before getting up helping Desmond sit on the edge of the bed to get most of the pants up the others legs and thighs.

"Ah but you are. Our sparrow that is." Ezio smirked before helping Desmond stand and pulling the dark brown pants up and onto Desmond's hips, lacing it together. Though in all honestly, he wanted to unlace them really and...well, had to give Desmond time first he reminded himself.

Dressed in brown pants a bit to big for him and a white shirt with lacing in the front, Desmond looked very ravishing to them though.

"There we go, all dressed." Ezio nodded and pressed a kiss to Desmond's forehead.

"Except for shoes." Desmond pointed out, not to be ungrateful but because if he was to leave the brothel, he would need a pair.

"Ah, I have that with me to but you will not need them quite yet." Ezio smiled charmingly. Altair cleared his throat. "We do however need to discuss something." He said, bringing both of their attention to him as he got up, moving towards them.

"Si elder?"

Altair shot him a annoyed look before focusing on Desmond as the other sat down slowly, gingerly feeling his swollen nose from the fight. "Desmond."

He looked up into two amber eyed men's faces. "Um, yes?"

"The apple, it bought you here. We need to figure out why it would do that, or who would want you to be here. Do you know anything that can help?" Altair murmured. The time traveller frowned a bit, looking down before looking up. "The First Civilisation."

Ezio blinked, sitting down on the bed, looking at Desmond. "Non capisco, the first Civilisation Desmond?" He asked curiously.

Desmond shifted his brown eyes between the other two assassins. "They...we used to call them gods and goddesses. They were beings from another place. Their level of technology and powers were way more then what humans could do. They created the apple, and humans even and many other artifacts but they weren't all powerful." He hurried to add at the two assassins looks of surprise.

Altair reigned in his surprise and sat down on Desmond's other side, staring at him.

"Continue Desmond." He asked but it was more of a demand.

Desmond scratched his neck. "Well...as I said, they weren't all powerful. They could die too. From a natural disaster. The sun flared and apparently exploded in a manner. They tried to find ways to save themselves, but none of the ways they looked into worked or weren't viable for them to do." He shifted a bit, looking at the water goblet he had earlier.

Ezio stretched and pulled it over, giving it to the younger man who nodded gratefullly and took a large sip.

"The apples. They are some of the artefacts that remained of them. And you both know how powerful and dangerous those can be. They are the only things that remains of the power of the First Civilisation. But most of the First Civilisation didn't want humans to suffer the same fate as they would. So they left behind clues, clues on how to... stop the flaring I think. I don't know, we didn't get far enough to figure out just what they had done."

Altair frowned, leaning back a bit as he thought that over.

"We?" Ezio asked.

"Oh, um, the assassins I was with in the future." Desmond shifted. "Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun." The Italian blinked and then nodded slowly, inwardly thinking how odd the names of the future were. "And my father of course."

"Your father?"

Desmond shrugged a bit. "Yeah...we...aren't all that good on talking with each other at the moment." Ezio petted Desmond's cheek at that. "Its fine passaro. We don't have to discuss that, we do however need to discuss this First Civilisation."

"What more do you know of them?"

Desmond thought back to what they had discovered.

"They were called Those who came before or even Precursors. They originally created humans to be their working force but we grew many against their superiority and could fight back. I think it was resentfulness and envy that lead to the first humans doing that but the First fought back of course, oppressing the humans. But as always oppression lead to humans rebelling even harder."

He took a new sip of water.

Altair watched how Desmond's adam apple bobbed as he swallowed, resisting the urge to lean in and bite the lightly tanned neck. But it was hard. He wanted to do nothing more then wrap Desmond up in his arms and keep him from everyone else.

"We were suppose to be able to survive but not be to smart. Just enough that we could do the tasks they wanted us and they used the apples to control us if necessary. However, they breed with us, creating hybrids. People who couldn't be controlled with the apple. They who couldn't be controlled but could use the apple without fear of it driving them insane and they who could rose up as leaders."

He made a noise as Altair slipped a arm around his waist, Ezio taking the chance to slide it around his shoulders. Desmond flushed and swallowed.

"Some of those leaders, were Adam and Eve...and when they stole one of the apple of Eden, it sparked a war that blinded the First. By the time they realized what was happening with the sun, it was to late for them. Only a few knew what was going on and trying to prevent it."

Ezio's fingers were gently massaging his shoulder and Desmond had to admit, it felt damn nice.

"When the flare was over, few of either races were still alive but together, they worked and made the world habitable again and humans still considered the First gods. But their numbers were more lacking then humans and eventually, they started to die out, one by one until none of them were left, leaving them to fade into the myths and legends that humans tell now."

He finally ended, letting out a breath.

That was a lot of information for the two other assassins to take in but Altair nodded, looking at Desmond. "The sun is going to burn the world, the templars are not our only problem then." The youngest assassin hesitated before nodding. "Right now, its still several hundred years until it happens but..."

"Its still a cause for concern and it would explain why you are here Desmond. Perhaps there is something now that we can do to prevent it and that is why you are here, to give more time, yes?" Ezio added his thoughts to the table.

"It wouldn't make sense though. I mean, there are other assassins that are better trained then me." Desmond argued against. "But they do not have me or Ezio." Altair murmured, squeezing Desmond's waist a bit.

"Si Desmond, and you think to little of yourself. You held your own good enough in the alley with only one blade on you against armed guards." Ezio beamed. The youngest flushed and shifted. "I...you two really think so?"

"Si."

"Naam."

Altair nuzzled the side of his hobi's head. "We will however need to train you." Desmond looked at him. "When your leg has healed, you will need to learn how to defend yourself more, with more then the blade. But that is for when you are healed. For now we need to meet up with the rest of the assassins and share what you have told us, to see what Machiavelli and La Volpe thinks of this all." He stroked the others cheek.

"Si, more heads and thoughts are better." Ezio added, smiling as Desmond looked at him this time.

"So...we're going to where you all usually meet up."

"Si." Ezio nodded, not surprised that the other knew. It was dangerous however, he knew that. With everything Desmond knew, it would be very unwise for him to fall into the hands of templars. Ezio kissed the others forehead gently and got up. "I will fetch the boots and then we can leave, with your leg like this, you will of course be riding to it."

With Ezio gone, Altair took his chance, pulling the smaller man closer and kissing him deeply once again, cupping his face with his hands.

Desmond felt something once again slide into place and didn't struggle as much as yesterday. And with struggle he meant he just melted into it, feeling those warm lips and then a moist tongue carefully probing at his lips, asking for entrance.

He couldn't deny the taller man, Desmond opened his mouth and Altair ravished him, as if he was a starving man and Desmond the last morsel of food left in the world.

Altair pulled back slowly, staring at Desmond, stroking his cheek gently. "Samayi..." He whispered, his usually harsh amber eyes softened as he smiled down at Desmond.

The door opened and Ezio looked between them before making a grumpy noise. He'd be a fool not to notice the youngest kiss swollen lips and the highly smug look on the elder's face. He made his way over and knelt infront of Desmond, carefully sliding the leather boots onto his feet. "Are they to big or to small?" He asked, mentally plotting a way to get Desmond alone and do the same the elder had most likely done.

Shifting his toes a bit, the American nodded to him. "They feel fine. They do pinch a bit in the front but else they are okay."

"Good, good." Ezio smiled and got up, helping Desmond stand and then helping him into a red embroided vest that reminded him a lot about the vest Desmond had first time seen Ezio in right before the betrayal of his family.

"There we go, now we can leave and no one will look at you with suspicion." He smiled

"Then we can leave." Altair moved first and lifted Desmond up, carrying him out.

"I can bloody well walk now! I don't need to be carried!" He yelped out loudly as a huffing Ezio followed.

"We are going down the stairs. Your leg is hurt. Now, quiet." Altair smirked, his hood hanging down. Plus, Ezio got to carry him yesterday, it was only fair that it would be Altair's turn today he thought smugly.

The brothel girl giggled when they saw the assassin group and Desmond groaned and covered his face, feeling more and more embarrassed about it.

"Ah, come now colomba, don't look so pouty." Ezio teased, waving goodbye to Teodora as they headed out to the stable to get two horses.

"I'm not a dove." Desmond mumbled, yelping as Altair placed him on the back of a grey horse before following up behind him, the assassin's long arms going around his waist and grabbing the reins. Ezio followed up on a second brown horse and nodded.

"Well then elder, follow." He said pleasantly enough.

[][][][][]

"So this is the situation then." La Volpe stroked his chin, frowning thoughtfully though Desmond could really just tell by the way the others mouth was formed. He just decided to sit there quietly in the chair and watch the others quietly discuss it.

It was La Volpe, Machiavelli, Bartolomo and Paola.

None of them had questioned why Desmond was there and he found that strange. He knew that La Volpe at least was one hell of a suspicious man of everyone that was outside the brotherhood. If not...

"Wait, do everyone know where I come from?" He suddenly asked, looking at Ezio who grinned. "Depends on what you mean by everyone?"

"Everyone here."

"Well, then yes, everyone here knows you are from the future. The novices and rest of the training ones do not know, all they know is that I was waiting on a man named Desmond that came from another place." Ezio shrugged.

La Volpe smirked. "Considering how he and the master was pacing off the walls while waiting for you to arrive, it was hard not to know that something was going on." He wiped the smirk off however and leaned forward a bit. "Now, this solar flare. What do we do about it, and the templars? Roderigo Borgia's reach have come to far to let him live." He said grimly.

Everyone looked at each other silently.

"I think... I think I have a suggestion." Desmond offered slowly.

* * *

Translations:  
_Usfur = Sparrow or little bird._  
_Saheba = a madam of a brothel. Unsure if it means a worker or just one that is there_  
_Criceto = hamster_  
_Passaro = Sparrow_  
_Non capisco = I don't understand_  
_Naam = Yes_  
_Hobi = love_  
_Samayi= my heaven_  
_Colomba = Dove_


	6. A Plan

Moon: I'm very impressed. I have so much attention from people who like this and I am very happy you all do. Hopefully, it will be a continous trend.

Disclamer: I do not own anything from Assassin creed.

* * *

**A Plan**

"That is your plan?" Machiavelli said in surprise and disbelief.

Desmond shrugged. "It was the only one we had in the future too. I mean, the sun is going to burn the world, how in the world were we going to protect against that."

"But still, looking for the vaults of these First Civilisation? For more of these apples of eden?"

"Desmond." Ezio knelt infront of him, smiling up at him but looking worried. "Are you sure about this, do you even know where one of these vaults are?" Desmond nodded slowly. "I do."

"Where?" Altair stepped closer at the intrusive question from Volpe, placing a hand on Desmond shoulder that made Paola cover her mouth with one hand, seeing what Teodora meant when she talked about the three.

Desmond hesitated. "...in the Capella Sistina. The vault is under the Vatican."

The Italian assassins traded looks of surprise. "And there's also a piece of eden there."

"What?" Machiavelli asked in shock. "Where?"

"...Its the papal staff. That's why Borgia wanted to be pope. Why he now is it." Desmond said quietly, looking between Ezio and Altair, using them as focus so he didn't lose his nerve in talking to them.

"Mio dio..." Someone whispered.

Machiavelli sat down heavily. "If I didn't know you were from the future, I would doubt your story so much right now." He said heavily, staring at Desmond who chanced a glance at him. "...Believe me, it was a shock to discover it when I saw it too."

"Through my eyes, yes? I confronted him?" Ezio asked. Desmond hesitated but nodded. "You did But I'm...I'm not gonna tell you what happened. I don't know how much I've changed by coming here and I'm really scared of messing up the time line."

"You mean you worry about changing the time lines?"

"Yes. But I don't think I have a choice anymore. I'm here. I'm stuck and..." This time he looked at the two assassins touching him. "These two wont leave me alone." He huffed, causing the rest of them to quietly laugh, trying to wave it off as coughs.

Desmond gave them all a sulky glare. They were laughing at him. He just knew it.

Altair carefully rubbed his thumb into Desmond's neck, helping him relax a bit, his hooded face set into a expressionless expression. Ezio got up, smiling a bit in amusement before turning serious. "Its unfortunate that even though we now know, we can not come close to the papal staff until Roderigo is in the Capella Sistina." He gave a frustrated noise.

"Si but that gives us time to plan at least. To work out how to get it away from Borgia and to get our revenge on him. Especially you Ezio, for what he has done to your family." Machiavelli pointed out.

Altair shifted but didn't speak up. His order had been in Masyaf, here he was a assassin, not a master. He let Ezio run his own and offered his advice when necessary. But he felt that personal vendetta was the wrong way to go around it.

It only left someone in tears at the end of it. Someone always suffered and continued the vicious circle of it.

But this was not his order as he said. And he understood the need for revenge for your family. So he stayed with Desmond, placing both hands on the man's shoulders and rubbing gently, feeling the tenseness. "Relax usfur, you are safe here." He murmured quietly as he massaged. Altair smiled a tiny bit as he felt the other relax.

Desmond's eyes half lidded a bit at the feeling, liking how the nine fingered man was rubbing and touching carefully. He let out a deep breath and leaned back.

Paola glanced at them and then smiled to Ezio who kept glancing back. "A bit envious Il mio amico?" She teased lightly, laughing softly as he gave her a somewhat annoyed look. "Peace Ezio, the boy cares for both of you, you just have to be patient with him. And you can have time with him once you have taken care of your duties. Surely Altair wont deny you some time with him."

'I wouldn't be so sure of that.' Ezio thought dryly before shaking his head. "Perhaps but right now, we have assassins to send out to do their jobs, information to gather and people to rescue. Borgia has been to silent lately, I do not like it Paola." She nodded at that, fully understanding. "It is troubling. Perhaps the assassination of some of his guards have bought them on guard themselves?"

Ezio sighed, troubled but he was willing to accept that explanation until they had a better one.

"Altair." He turned to the elder who squeezed Desmond shoulder carefully before moving over. "Yes?"

They went into a quiet conversation.

Desmond watched them, curious but not willing to actually get up. He felt good at the moment after Altair had rubbed his shoulders like that and didn't want tense up again.

"So you are Desmond." Paola sat down beside him on a spare chair, smiling slightly to him.

The American flushed a bit, knowing what she worked as, and nodded slowly. "Yes. And you're Paola."

"Si." She nodded. "Ezio and Altair was waiting for quite a bit for to arrive."

Desmond blinked. "Waiting on me?"

"Mhmm, and driving everyone else up the walls. You see, Desmond is a flirt, a big one, you know this, yes?" How could Desmond forgot with the amount of girls he flirted with and also slept with some of them. It wouldn't surprise Desmond if his line, the line that eventually lead to him being born was already out there somewhere.

"Yes."

"Well, Ezio has reason. He talks with me about them sometimes, unsure of what he was feeling . Like something was missing." She gave him a clever smile and patted Desmond's arm.

'Like a buzzing in the back of my mind...'

Desmond recalled Altair's words and blushed a bit, looking at Paola.

"Then the elder, Altair arrived, they talked, alone for a while. And Ezio was suddenly driven by a new purpose. He still flirted but didn't take anyone to bed anymore. Instead he told us of you, to stay on the lookout for you." She laughed.

"Like men possessed they scourged the city." She stood and brushed down her skirts. "You should be flattered, two men like that, both handsome, driven by the purpose of finding you." She gave him a wink, leaving a dark red Desmond.

It was flattering, don't get him wrong. But at the same time it was a bit scary.

Two men like Ezio and Altair, both driven, strong and dominant men. Both leaders and fighters with skills way above what Desmond thought he'd ever reach. And they wanted Desmond?

Desmond who was just...well...Desmond.

Desmond the runaway, Desmond the bartender, Desmond the kidnapped, Desmond the novice... it didn't make sense for them to take that kind of interest in him. Desmond wasn't unattractive, he knew that but there were so many others that the two could have been interested in, instead. Men and women with a lot more beauty and skill then him.

His lips pulled down and he gnawed on his bottom one, irritating the scar a bit but not caring.

Desmond wasn't that smart. He wasn't that skilled. He wasn't fast or strong like the rest of the assassins. His level of skill was on the basic for a novice he knew that. He relied to heavily on the use of a gun to fit into this era.

But the assassins did offer to train him.

"Desmond, what are you thinking?" Desmond jerked a bit and looked up in surprise, blinking at Ezio who smiled at him. "Oh I was just..."

"Thinking bad things?" At Desmond's confused look, the Italian explained. "You were frowning and looked pain. Obviously they were not pleasant things." Ezio smiled, offering the other his arm. "We're going to Villa Auditore. Mario will want to meet you." He said cheerfully.

"Your uncle? Why isn't he here?" That made Ezio laugh.

"Mario got a bit eager, sufficient to say, you and him will have to share doctor." Desmond held onto Ezio's arm before the Italian shifted and slid his arm around the others waist instead, helping him walk. Well, at least it was better then Desmond being carried.

"He's hurt?"

"Si, bit of overconfidence and to many guards. Its not serious, but he still needs to let his arm heal before he starts doing any missions or so." Ezio assured, leading out to the brown horse he had ridden earlier to the meet up.

He looked to Altair's horse and then put Desmond up on his own, sliding up behind him with his arms going around the others waist, holding the younger man securely against his own body.

"So we're going to the Auditore villa?" Desmond asked, trying not to be embarrassed about sitting infront of someone else on the horse.

"Si. A room there will be much better for you to recover in and its a place where we can train you more easily once your leg has recovered enough."

"How long do you think that will take?" Desmond shifted enough to look at Ezio over his shoulder, blinking curiously. Pressing a quick kiss to the others cheek, Ezio thought it over. "A week or so with proper care. The wound is a bit large, yes, but we will make sure you heal properly and then we can get onto training you. Desmond, what kind of weapons can you use?"

Desmond cursed inwardly, flushing furiously in some shame. "I... I can use the hidden dagger and small blades..."

"And?"

"And nothing else that exsist currently." He sighed.

Ezio blinked heavily. "That is it? The future assassins do not use other weapons?" He asked in disbelief.

"I'm sure they do but...I haven't been training that long. And we have more modern weapons in our future that...that are a substitute for a long of things." He shrugged, the back of his neck and his ears still red from his blush.

Ezio frowned. He would have to talk with the old man about this. He didn't think a large sword would suit Desmond, but there were other kinds of weapons that he could be taught to use. "Desmond, can you use throwing knives?"

"I've never used one before but I guess I can try?"

"Bene. We can start that while you heal. You do not have to move around on your feet while throwing." Ezio nodded to himself. He rubbed Desmond's side a bit and smirked when the other wiggled a bit away, a tiny snort escaping him.

"Passero, are you...ticklish?" He teased.

"No!" Desmond tried to deny, flushing as his voice came out as a squeak.

Ezio laughed and continued gently plucking at the area that had made him produce the snort, getting small sniggers from the one infront of him.

It sort of backfired though because it also made Desmond shift around against Ezio's body. A part of his body was very interested in that and pressed against the younger man. Desmond went still when he felt that and flushed darkly, glancing back at Ezio with large eyes.

"Shh...I will not force you to anything." Ezio soothed, recognizing the eyes of someone who had never done something like this before. The novice swallowed a bit before nodding slowly, but he was still tense as they rode the rest of the way to villa Auditore.

It wasn't like Desmond hadn't thought about going with a guy but...well... he was suspicious by nature and had never been sure who to trust and go with when it came to that. He didn't want his first time to be like his first time with a girl.

He wanted it to mean something.

Perhaps he was being silly. But with everything in his life, he wanted something in his life to go right for once. To be good and mean something.

"Ah, nipote!" He jerked to in surprise and looked up, seeing Mario step out of the villa. Wow, they had ridden fast, he hadn't noticed it! Ezio eased one arm from around Desmond and waved to Mario who used his left to wave back, the other one in a sling.

The older man meet them at the villa doors, smiling widely. "You bought a friend Desmond, is it the one you've been waiting for? Is this Desmond?" He looked down at Desmond and the American flushed. So far, everyone had been taller then him, Altair especially though Machiavelli had been closer to Desmond's height with only a few inches between them.

'Were everyone of my ancestors taller then me?' He questioned as he took Mario's hand. His father was taller then he was too. Perhaps it was his mothers genes that made him the height he was?

"Si, this is Desmond uncle Mario!"

"Its nice to meet you Mister Auditore." Desmond said, trying to be respectful.

Mario laughed it off though as he shook the younger man's hand, noting Ezio's arm around the younger man's waist with a hidden grin. "Call me Mario. Or uncle as Ezio does. Its a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ezio chuckled lowly at that, as Desmond grinned shyly up at Mario. "Mario then. Thank you for the hospitality, allowing me to stay at your place." Mario just laughed again. "If I did not, Ezio would have thrown a fit but it will be a pleasure to have you here Desmond."

The older assassin smiled at Desmond who was trying not to blush anymore. What was it with these men that made him blush so easily?

"Me and Desmond are going to go into the backyard uncle, train a bit. Desmond doesn't have to many skills with the weapons of our time and I want to teach him." Ezio murmured and then lead the other through the mansion and into the back, Mario following.

"Oh, what are you going to train him with? I can see his leg must be injured by the way he's walking so I don't think you'd go for sword training." He asked curiously.

"We were thinking throwing daggers for now. He will not have to move around while learning to hold and throw them correctly." Ezio said brightly. "He, is still here and can comment himself." Desmond mumbled, making both Italians laugh.

"Good, you can speak up." Mario grinned and sat down on a bench to watch them and give his own view on what needed to be done with the daggers.

Ezio pulled his own from his belts and offered one to Desmond, pointing out a tree with deep marks in it. "Now, right now, we will just see how well you do. As you have never done it before, I will show you how to hold and throw the first one." He demonstrated to Desmond how he held the dagger between thumb and index finger, nodding in approval as Desmond copied the action

"Now, concentrate on what you want to hit, aim with both eyes open." He instructed carefully, throwing the knife and hitting in the round area where the marks were already present.

Desmond stared and then looked at Ezio, hesitating. "What if I can't hit it?" He asked slowly. "I've never held a throwing knife before."

Ezio just smiled soothingly. "Then we train more until you can. This is just the beginning, I do not expect you to hit anything in particular." He petted Desmond's shoulder. 'I do hope you at least reach the tree though.' He thought, a bit worried at Desmond's lack of confidence.

The young man glanced at Ezio and then worriedly to Mario before looking at the three. 'Both eyes open...don't throw to weak but not to hard in case you miss...'

Oh, he had a bad feeling about this.

But he did as told, the dagger flying through the air and past the tree, hitting the brick wall behind it instead with a clang.

"Good, you have strength to throw, you just need to practice aim." Ezio beamed to him. Desmond nodded, accepting a second dagger from Ezio as he coached him through how to throw to hit, to be more precise with his aim.

After the fifth time, Desmond actually managed to hit the tree though the blade didn't go deep. He still felt it as a accomplishment. "Bravo, now we just need to get it to go deeper." Ezio praised, giving Desmond a quick rewarding kiss to the cheek before going to collect the throwing blades.

Desmond watched him, shifting a bit to try and take the pressure of his good leg yet not step on his injured.

"My nipote really likes you Desmond. Him and Master Altair also from what I hear." He looked up at Mario who had come over and shrugged. "They...They say they could feel me when I watched their lives. I don't... I don't really understand. I'm nothing special." He looked down.

Mario made a tching noise and then reached out, raising the others chin. "You think to little of yourself. You'll see, you will do great things." He smiled warmly. "Just open your heart to them and they will do the same to you." He patted Desmond shoulder before making his way back inside.

Desmond watched him go before focusing back on Ezio who returned with the throwing knives.

He peered after his uncle and then looked back to Desmond with a questioning look on his face. "What did my uncle want passero?"

"...I'm not a sparrow." He accepted the daggers from the Italian, getting back into position to throw.

And then almost dropped it as Ezio plastered himself against Desmond's back, his lips enticingly near the American's lips. "Ah, but you are. You are mio passero little one." He chuckled and carefully guided Desmond's arm. "Now...throw." He murmured.

Nervous as hell and distracted as he was, Desmond did as told, feeling the others warmth against him. Ezio smirked as the dagger hit the target, burrowing deep into the 'flesh' of the tree. "Ben fatto." He murmured, turning the other around. "You deserve a reward passero."

"A reward?" Desmond swallowed, licking his lips.

Dark amber eyes focused on that move, watching him, his scarred lips quirking. "Si." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Desmond's, his arms going down and around his waist, holding his descendant as close as humanly possible.

Desmond gripped Ezio's robe, holding on, his eyes fluttering shut. As much as he tried to, he could not deny that he enjoyed it when Altair or Ezio kissed him. Ezio slid his hands down and gave the younger man's ass a experimental squeeze before making a approving noise at how firm and nice his globes felt, squeezing and rubbing lightly.

It made Desmond shudder and moan against his mouth. Ezio instantly took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Desmond's mouth, mapping out the cavern with care, memorizing what made the younger man feel good.

He moaned and Ezio pulled back, staring at the panting Desmond. "Si prova di controllo passerotto di un uomo." He mumbled before lifting Desmond up, carrying him back to the house, the practice all but forgotten along with the throwing knives.

* * *

And I end there...I'm so evil! XD But as a small bandaid on the wound, I have a snippet from a chapter from the future for you all to judge.

_'"Give him back!" Altair looked up, twin trails of wet on his cheek to stare at the crying and enraged Ezio Auditore, who was once again holding the papal staff that had turned out to be a apple._

_"You gave him to us once! You gave him to us, bought him here! Gave him to us to love! Now give him back!" Ezio demanded with all the rage and despair only a man who was losing his world would use._

_"...G-Give him back to us." Ezio whispered, tears on his face.'_

Or perhaps not such a bandage eh?

Translation:  
_Il mio amico = My friend_  
_Ben fatto = well done_  
_Si prova di controllo passerotto di un uomo = You test a man's control little sparrow_


	7. Go slow

Moon: Smut...takes time. This is a purely smut chapter and I did my best on it. I hope you all enjoy the pure pure pure smut I have delivered and I will now relax a bit.

Disclamer: I do not own anything from Assassin creed.

* * *

**Go slow**

Putting Desmond down on his bed, Ezio reminded himself to be careful. Not only because this was most likely the other's first time but because of the thigh wound the younger one was sporting. He didn't want it to reopen and therefore take longer time to heal. And he didn't want to hurt Desmond either.

He undid and got out of the robe, leaving him in his pants as he knelt down on it, placing one arm on either side of Desmond's head. Desmond peered up at him nervously. "Don't fear Desmond, I will make sure you enjoy this and do not feel pain." He murmured, kissing him gently, stroking the others cheeks and pressing a kiss to the young ones forehead.

Desmond made a low noise and nodded slowly. "Just...I never...not with a man I mean." He managed to get out and Ezio chuckled softly. "Then I am honoured that you would allow me this." He moved his lips to the others lips, kissing him deeply once again, one hand moving down and gently spreading Desmond's legs so he could lay between them.

The feeling of Ezio ontop of him like that, between his legs, gave Desmond a feeling of electric fire going down his spine and to every part of his body. Warm and jittery at the same time. Nervousness and anticipation curled in his stomach, making him stare up at Ezio when the man pulled from the kiss to let Desmond breath before diving in for another, once again mapping his mouth out carefully with experience.

Desmond understood with sudden clarity just how this man was able to get so many women. His charms were backed up with skills and he loved the feeling as hands carefully undid the vest and then slowly slid under the shirt, fingers curiously and carefully exploring his stomach. Desmond shivered a bit in pleasure at how nice those calloused fingers felt.

Ezio hummed against the others mouth and moved from lips to the others neck, starting small marks on the skin that was fairer then his own. He latched onto the spot where neck and shoulder meet, biting and sucking carefully as his fingers slid over the others dusky nipples, provoking a happy moan from Desmond.

It made the Italian shiver at how erotic it sounded and he struggled to hold onto his sanity and control. "Tu sei una vera prova di controllo mio passero." He breathed out against Desmond's neck before sitting up and pulling Desmond up a bit, removing the others vest and shirt swiftly, smiling to him.

Desmond stared back, flushed in arousal and shyness. He suddenly felt flabby. He knew he wasn't but compared to Ezio...gods above.

Ezio pulled him into another kiss, this one gentle and loving. "None of that mio passero. Leave your thoughts behind and just feel." He murmured while rubbing the others narrow waist with his broad hands as he kissed him.

'If I melt anymore from him, I'll become a Desmond puddle on his bed.' Desmond thought with a low moan as Ezio pushed him back down on the bed again, those experienced teasing lips going right for his neck again before starting a path down his chest with nibbles and licks that involved a occasional bite that provoked moans from Desmond.

The hands never stayed still either, they were busy caressing Desmond's waist and then getting dangerous close to the area the younger man wanted it most that was straining against the borrowed pants he had been given.

Ezio glanced up as he came to Desmond's navel and grinned at the flushed sensual look the other was sporting. How adorable.

He flickered his tongue over Desmond's navel and then dipped it into it, mimicking the action he really wanted to do to the younger one. Desmond groaned and ran his fingers through Ezio's hair, watching him with large eyes as Ezio gently bit his navel while cupping the others clothed erection with warm hand, rubbing lightly before sitting up and resting his hands on the pants edge.

"Your permission mio passero." He murmured huskily, his eyes darkened with lust but unwilling to go further without Desmond verbally telling him it was alright.

The lither man squirmed a bit, taking a deep breath before nodding. "G-Go, please Ezio." He asked he asked in a husky whisper, biting his lips. Ezio leaned down and gave him a kiss, his fingers unlacing the others pants before carefully slipping them down Desmond's legs, taking particular care with his left one to avoid the bandages.

Desmond felt a slight sting as the other removed them before relaxing, going dark red as he now laid bare before the Italian assassin, feeling his rowing eyes on him, taking in every details of him.

"Beautiful." Ezio murmured, fingertips stroking the inside of Desmond's thighs, causing goosebumps.

"I-I'm not really beautiful, beautiful is for girls." He protested quietly, only making Ezio chuckle softly before the man leaned down, taking Desmond's erection in mouth, causing the novice to cry out in pleasure and arch under the ministrations of the man on him.

Ezio held Desmond's hips down firmly as he sucked and licked, teasing the underside of what was obviously a sensitive member, stealthily reaching for the jar of oil he kept in the bedside table and bringing it closer to himself.

Desmond didn't notice at all, busy swimming in the pleasure that Ezio's hot wet mouth was causing, gripping the sheets heavily. "Ezio...oh god, Ezio." He moaned loudly, giving a scream of pleasure as the assassin hummed around him in approval.

With his tesoro fully distracted, Ezio took the chance on dipping his fingers in the oil generously and then bringing one finger to the others pink bud, rubbing it gently. Desmond tensed up for a few seconds before melting again as Ezio hummed around him again while slowly pressing the finger in.

'Damn he's tight, I'm going to have to be very careful with il mio passero vergine.' Ezio thought and then searched for that one spot that would make Desmond forget about the pain and make things easier.

Desmond made a low noise of discomfort before crying out in shock, his whole body spasming as Ezio touched something inside of him. Oh god was that how his prostate felt to be touched!?

He lifted his head as Ezio pulled of his erection, lust dark eyes meeting each other as Ezio grinned up at him. "That is your prostate passero." He murmured in a husky voice, stroking over the button again to provoke the same reaction from Desmond who arched with a moan, all pain forgotten in the haze of his pleasure. "Its good, si?" Ezio teased without expecting any answer.

He kissed the others hip before sitting up, wiggling his finger around before adding another slowly, using Desmond's prostate to keep him distracted while he stretched out the younger man. Desmond squirmed under the feeling, his erection bobbing with pleasure as Ezio managed to fit a third finger inside of him while grabbing the jar again and coating his own erection with his free hand.

Ezio chuckled at the loud whine the younger man let out when he removed his fingers, leaning down and kissing Desmond while getting in position, lifting the others good leg up on his hip to make sure he had enough space yet still didn't jerk his bad leg around to much.

"Mio tesoro." He whispered lovingly against Desmond's lips before slowly pressing inside, hissing at the heated tight velvet that slowly wrapped around him. Desmond yelped and wrapped his arms around Ezio's shoulders, clinging to the other, burying his face into the man's shoulder as he was stretched further around the others large member, Ezio whispering encouragement and soothing words into his ear while he totally filled his young lover.

"Mio passero, shhh, I wont move until you say now." He rubbed the others sides, murmuring into the others ear, waiting for Desmond to get used to him, to get used to the object inside of him. Though it was hard, his love was just so tight around him and Ezio held onto only shreds of his sanity.

Desmond gripped Ezio's shoulders tightly, breathing hard against it. "T-That was not the same as just fingers." He whispered, trembling a bit.

Ezio kissed his temple, giving a strained chuckle. "Relax Desmond, it gets easier, just relax." He murmured, reaching in and turning the others head into a kiss, hoping to god he could distract his young lover so he would relax quicker.

Desmond latched onto the kiss, closing his eyes. The burning where he and Ezio were connected were slowly receding and he shifted a bit, gasping slightly when the others erection brushed against his pleasure spot, his own erection bobbing at the feeling.

"Ezio...move...please move." He mumbled against the others lips and Ezio slowly did as told, pulling back and then pushing in, groaning at the feeling. Desmond squeaked and arched a bit, moaning happily as Ezio once again brushed against his prostate.

Ezio gave a husky dark chuckle at the cute squeak before really going in for it, starting a steady rhythm of pushing and pulling, sucking on Desmond's neck to leave a large hicky on the others neck. But he knew he wouldn't last long with how good the other felt around him and reached between them, cupping the others jerking erection, hoping to bring him over first.

Letting out a loud keening noise, Desmond nails bit into Ezio's shoulders, scratching lightly with a loud moan. It just felt so good, Ezio thrusting deep and hard into him, his lips and teeth biting at his neck, the others strong body above him, against his.

Ezio growled and shifted a bit, aiming straight for Desmond's prostate as hard as he could.

The coil that had been gathering in his stomach snapped and Desmond cried out in bliss as his orgasm hit him with the strength of a freighter train, his nails drawing down the older assassins back, drawing blood.

Ezio groaned and trusted in as deep and hard as he could, following his younger love over the deep end with a deep rumble of pleasure, his hands clenched on Desmond's hips, holding him still as he kissed the other deeply, both panting hard.

"Tu sei una meraviglia mio carissimo tesoro." He mumbled against Desmond's shoulder, smiling slightly at the low mumble of pleasure Desmond let out at that.

"I should be angry you went first but that was a arousing scene to return to." Desmond squeaked and looked to the door, seeing Altair with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking lightly at them, his amber eyes filled with desire as they captured Desmond's.

Ezio chuckled as he slowly pulled back, pushing his sweat slicked bangs back with a small smirk as he looked at the leering elder. "Desmond is still here so if he agrees, you might get to try too." He teased, stroking Desmond's knee gently as he pulled out of him, chuckling properly as Desmond let out a whimper of loss.

Desmond blushed, staring at Altair who made his way over and sat down on the bedside, the Syrian reaching out and cupping his cheek, stroking the flushed and sweat soaked skin with his thumb.

"Will you allow me the same pleasure you did Ezio, usfur?" He murmured huskily, his eyes promising Desmond the same kind of pleasure Ezio had given him as he leaned closer to the man, his breath wafting over Desmond's kiss swollen lips. His mouth dried up, Desmond nodded with a low meep noise before the assassin covered his lips with his own, kissing him with passion and lust. And behind those emotions was love and longing that fueld the Syrian who took Desmond's hands and guided them to his robes.

Desmond took the hint and slowly searched for how to loosen weapons and the robe.

Ezio sat back, watching the two.

Altair meanwhile let his hands roam Desmond slowly cooling body, setting fire to his nerves once again. He tugged on the robes more heavily, making a low noise of frustration. How the hell did he...

The older one chuckled and pulled back, smirking at the whimper of loss Desmond let out as he stood up and got himself out of the robes, dropping it and his weapons on a chair before going right back to the nude man on the bed.

He occupied the space between Desmond's legs and caressed his sides with his fingertips, smirking as it made the other squirm. "Lets get you ready again." He growled before leaning in and biting down on the others neck. Desmond yelped in pain and wrapped his arms around Altair. "Ah...that hurt Altair." He winced and got a chuckle in return. "I'm sorry usfur. But Ezio has already marked you, it was my turn to give one too." He teased and Desmond huffed before moaning as the other went right down and wrapped his lips around a dusky hard nipple.

If he wasn't already hard as it was, the moan that came from Desmond would have sent Altair's blood right to his groin as he continued teasing the two hard pebbles for a bit, accepting the jar of oil from Ezio when the Italian held it out.

Thanks to Ezio, he wouldn't have to stretch the other but he wanted to touch, to tease their sparrow. He dipped his fingers and easily slipped two fingers inside of Desmond, chuckling at the creaminess that coated his fingers instantly as he wiggled them around.

Under him, Desmond moaned loudly, feeling his prostate being brushed again as Altair played him like a well tuned instrument, getting their younger lover ready to go again.

Impatience hit though and Altair pulled back his fingers, coating his own erection and quickly lifting the others leg up around his waist while getting into position, slowly filling Desmond up with his own length.

"Hobi...you are wonderful. You feel wonderful." He groaned as Desmond clung to him, jerking his hips to try and make the other move. But Altair would not be rushed and he bit Desmond's neck in scolding. "When I say usfur." He growled into his ear and then teased the others lobe.

Desmond whined and looked up at him in desperation, wanting the other to move already. "Altair, please, please." He groaned, giving a sharp cry as the man trusted right into his prostate on the first try.

"Like so usfur?" The older one growled into his ear, repeating the action. Desmond bucked as best he could to meet the trusts of the man. "Yes! Altair!" He cried out with pleasure, hands digging into the Syrian's flesh as he felt his mind swim with pleasure. "Harder!"

Altair groaned deeply and gave the other his wishes, thrusting hard and deep inside of him, his lips dominating his young loves, as if he was trying to steal Desmond's heart through his lips!

He let his head fall back, arching his neck as he cried out in pleasure. "Please!" Desmond was already sensitive from his previous orgasm and it wouldn't take long for him to hit anther peek of pleasure and go over.

Altair growled and leaned in, biting down on Desmond's neck again, spearing the other hard on his length. Hard and fast, thrusting right into Desmond's prostate, making sure he got the other as loud as he could.

"Close, just...Ah! Just a little more!"

Desmond shook, eyes going wide as Altair bit down hard, triggering his release. With a second orgasm, Desmond coated his whole stomach with his white essence, moaning as he felt Altair following over with him, shaking and panting hard at how good he felt, his whole body feeling like jello.

A low, dark chuckle made him look up as Ezio moved closer and gave him a kiss.

"We aren't done yet passero." He murmured, his dark eyes full of promise of a long night of pleasure.

Altair lifted his head, smirking. "Yes, the peacock is right, we are far from finished hobi."

Desmond whimpered in bliss at that thought as both of them descended on him again.

* * *

_Translation:_  
_Tu sei una vera prova di controllo mio passero = You are a real test of control my sparrow_  
_il mio passero vergine = my virgin sparrow_  
_Tu sei una meraviglia mio carissimo tesoro = You are a wonder my dearest treasure_  
_Hobi= My love_


	8. The plot thickens

Moon: Just a bit of warning. I'm coming down with a migrene so, its really annoying but unfortunate a part of life. My updates might be slowed down because of this but I'll try to get it up soon. But for now, enjoy this new chapter!

Disclamer: I do not own anything from Assassin creed.

* * *

**The plot thickens  
**

Life at Auditore villa was not so bad. Monteriggioni was a calm, peaceful place, at least for now. A month seemed to have gone by quickly for Desmond as he was taught how to use throwing knives, his leg healing and then starting on the real training as the two older assassins taught him, mixing their time between him and missions.

They had found that a sword was not something Desmond would be able to wield efficiently but La Volpe had come with another suggestion which Desmond had easily taken too.

A wooden staff.

It gave Desmond new range and the weight of it made it easier for him to wield and use as a weapon along with the throwing knives he was also carrying and his hidden blade. It also gave him some support when his thigh ached in the beginning.

The training had been gruelling for him but Desmond had preserved and gotten through it if covered in bruises and scrapes from being whacked or thrown around by the other assassins. But in return, they had found to their surprise that Desmond was a speedy opponent who hit hard once he saw a opening and pulled back in a quick defence once he had one in.

And though shorter then both of his older lovers, Desmond had quite a bit of muscle he could use in that one hit.

Ezio and Altair had been proud of him when he had bested Machiavelli in the ring, armed only with his staff. Under Altair's tutelage he had also started making smoke bombs that he carried around in a small bag that hung around his waist, hooked onto his belt. Leonardo had also been by and had encouraged Desmond to carry around some bandages in it for 'a bad weather scenario' as the genius had smiled to him as he took Desmond's hidden blade to give it the same modifications that the others of the order had.

It wasn't a bad idea though so Desmond had tucked away four bandages into the bottom of his bag.

Ezio also wanted to teach him how to use a crossbow but they hadn't really gone further with that thought yet. Though Desmond had found he really liked the beard the other had grown out, it suited Ezio and he wondered if he could convince the man to keep it.

"Ah, Desmond! Out for a run?" He looked up and smiled to Mario, nodding. "Now that my leg is better I want to fly again."

"Eh? Volo?" Mario looked at him, puzzled, as if he expected Desmond to pull something strange from the future out of the thin air and actually fly.

That made Desmond laugh. "I mean, a leap of faith. To me its like flying. For just a few seconds, I'm the eagle, I'm weightless, I'm just another feather in the air." His scar stretched as he grinned to the older man.

Mario chuckled in understanding and nodded. "Ah. Yes, there is something in it. But be safe, Ezio and Altair would not be pleased to come back and find their tesoro hurt." He teased and Desmond blushed furiously.

Since the night they had bedded him, neither Altair or Ezio had give him much privacy unless they were away on a mission they needed done. Thought it was nice in some ways, how attentive they were to him.

Both of them had done their best to learn how Desmond best liked to be touched, and not just in bed either, no. Sometimes they just liked pulling him close while they were reading or writing something and stroke his hair with their fingertips, practically massaging his scalp. When one of them did that, the other would sit close and pull Desmond's feet into his lap, rubbing those.

He smiled a bit before making sure that his staff was sitting good against his back and then running for it, throwing his arms out as if he had actual wings as he jumped. He closed his eyes as for those few seconds, he was flying.

Desmond laughed, the feeling of freedom was amazing before he hit the hay ball.

Two amber eyed males watched him from their position. "He's ready."

"I know, I just don't..."

"Hmmpf, he'll start to wonder if we don't let him."

A loud sigh was heard before there was a rustle of clothes as the shorter of the two nodded. "I know, ma Dio, I don't want to let him go out there."

"He is unsure of himself. By letting him, we show we trust him."

"But if he is hurt again?"

"Then he is hurt. He is our usfur, but even he has to fly. He already has the wind under his wings."

"Tch...I hate it when you make sense old one."

"One day, I will have to have to cut your throat for calling me that kelbeh."

"Only if I get to return the favour, only if I get to return the favour bastardo."

[][][][][][][]

Desmond took a deep breath, looking out over Rome from his position on the ledge of the tower, unable to believe how beautiful it all was in the morning light. It had nothing on Monteriggioni but still.

But he shouldn't forget what he was doing. The American shook himself from his thoughts and looked around. Now, he was suppose to track down one of Borgia's support players, a man by the name of Mathias Polba, who backed Borgia to become pope in return for certain liberties.

'I can't believe they are letting me do this.' Desmond thought with giddy excitement as he jumped, feeling the wind fly by him.

He had been given his own robe, not as flashy as Ezio's but not as simple as Altair preferred either. The main body and hood was white, but he had a inner cloth he could pull up over his mouth and nose in black. Around his waist he had the sash of red and his belt with his bag and weapons and over his chest he had a leather strap to carry around his staff without trouble and pull it loose just as easy.

Desmond pulled from the hay and brushed of himself before wandering out into the street, his hood up as he looked around before making his way down the street. He was to find one of La Volpe's thieves who had gathered information for him on the man he was to assassinate.

Finding the thief was actually worse then finding the man but he managed and was actually in place in the market where Polba was suppose to show up earlier then he had to be. Desmond looked around at the items on sale though, enjoying being able to be away from the constant watch of the other assassin's, though he was sure that someone was watching him and would report back to them about how he was doing once he finished.

Desmond didn't mind to terribly, they had let him run of to do a mission on his own, that was a vote of confidence from them.

'I should get them something nice.' He pondered, something they'd enjoy. But what?

Desmond didn't have that much coin and Altair and Ezio had different taste. Ezio liked things flashy but liked bitter things. Altair was simple, quiet but had a sweet tooth Desmond had discovered. Perhaps chocolate? Did they have chocolate in this time?

He frowned and looked around before shaking his head and walking around, studying some of the goods on display from various merchants.

Desmond didn't have enough time to find out though when he noticed his target walking into the area. Polba was a older, somewhat stocky round man, greying at the temples with dark green eyes, almost murky Desmond would say. He wore expensive clothes and had guards with him as he looked around with a small smirk.

Polba and his guards made is way to a merchant who cowered and handed over a bag of coins. Desmond narrowed his eyes. 'Protection money.'

He seethed. The merchants here weren't rich people, they were just people wanting to get by who already paid money for the spots they had set up shop. And here Polba came and took their hard earned money as if it was his own, else he'd let his guards have their 'fun'.

Desmond pulled the black cloth up to cover his face, brown eyes narrowed at the man as he slid into the stalking moves of a assassin on the hunt, easily weaving between the men and women at the market.

And then the stocky man looked up and saw Desmond.

Eyes widen in recognition and fear. He knew what Desmond was. He was a ally of Borgia and he knew. "Assassin! Guards! Protect me!" He ran for it while throwing his guards at Desmond. They weren't his target but they were in his way and Desmond used his throwing knives, taking them out quickly with a knife in their chests.

And then the hunt began.

Desmond took to the roofs, following his target more easily from above them among the other people on the ground, his eyes never leaving Polba as he threw others to the ground in his dash to get away from the assassin following him.

Desmond finally spotted a opening, jumping from the roof and landing neatly on the man's back, his hidden blade sinking into the others back. Excitement, fear and adrenalin was going through Desmond as he pulled back, knowing he needed to disappear quickly as people scattered, guards would be drawn.

"Curse...you...assassin. Borgia will...have your head." Desmond glanced at Polba and shook his head, templars and their associates were all the same. He pulled down his face cloth. "Rest in peace."

"Borgia...will have...your head...Miles." Desmond froze, eyes wide as he turned to the dying man.

"What?"

Polba didn't answer him, breathing out his last as Desmond stared at him. Desmond shook before scaling the wall quickly, running, his heart pounding in his chest.

'He knew my last name...How, how did he know my name?'

[][][][][][]

"That is troubling. You are sure he said your name?" Machiavelli rubbed his chin. When Desmond had returned to the villa, he had informed Ezio what had transpired and the mentor of the assassin order had instantly called his allies to meeting.

Desmond sighed but nodded. "He used my last name. He said Miles. Miles is not a name that is common in this day and age. Actually, I don't think its even in use yet as a last name." He rubbed his face.

"Desmond, what excatly did Polba say?" Altair demanded, agitated beyond belief that his habibi was known to the templars.

The younger thought back. "He said, 'curse you assassin. Borgia will have your head. Borgia will have your head Miles.' That is what he said." He said, feeling...he didn't know what he was feeling to be honest.

Ezio frowned. Polba had now spilled the beans in a way. Borgia was aware of Desmond. But was he aware the other was from the future?

Troubling indeed. If Borgia was aware of where Desmond really came from, that could be problematic for all if the man decided that he wanted the knowledge Desmond possessed. "La Volpe." He said, getting all of theirs attention. "I want your thieves to see what they can find out. Teodora, have your girls do the same." He leaned his hands on his desk, staring at them all.

"This is a serious concern. If Borgia knows who Desmond is, does he know where he comes from? What will he do if he knows Desmond is from the future? Is he after him for information?" He stared at them.

The implication hit them all. If Borgia got his hands on Desmond, he would anything to get the information he wanted or thought he could get out of him. And even if Desmond could resist torture, who knew for how long.

All men and women eventually breaks under torture. Either they give up what the torturer wants or they die under the harsh condition and treatment.

Altair put his four fingered hand on Desmond's shoulder, holding it, assuring himself and Desmond that the man was still there, still safe right in the midst of them. Mario grunted. "I do not think its wise for you to go alone anywhere Desmond, with the thought of this news, I think we all would prefer if you had someone with you, in case the templar bastardos decide to act."

'So I'm back to being babysat...' The young man thought a bit bitterly as he nodded slowly.

Altair squeezed his shoulder and made Desmond look at him. "This is not a punishment usfur. You'll still be doing work for the order and do as you want, we are just concerned about this news."

"Si Desmond. We wont restrict your movements but please understand that this is a precaution." Ezio chimed in. Desmond looked at his two older lovers, both with concern hidden in their eyes as they watched him.

"...I understand. I'll try my best not to wander off alone outside of Monteriggioni." He promised, just to see the two elder relax a bit more. It worked, both Altair and Ezio let their shoulders sink a bit and Ezio gave him a smile, nodding. "Bene Desmond."

He turned to Teodora and La Volpe. "Please, have your ears to the ground, see if you two can learn anything from your people." He asked. Both Teodora and La Volpe nodded in understanding before leaving. Machiavelli nodded too. "I will see if I can find anything, perhaps one of the nobility can give me any information." Ezio nodded in thanks and watched Machiavelli, Mario and Paola leave.

That left Altair, Desmond and Ezio in the office.

Altair moved and knelt infront of Desmond, taking his hands and smirking. "Despite this little...distraction, you did well on your mission usfur, I am proud of you."

"Si!" Ezio grinned and moved over, leaning over the elder and giving the younger a kiss. "Very proud! You used the skills we taught you." Desmond blushed, pleased at the praise, getting a kiss from Altair too.

[][][][][][][][]

"That fool Polba almost ruined this!"

"Calm down. So the assassins are on guard. It just makes it more interesting."

"Interesting, interesting. I rather have it easier!"

"Don't trouble your mind about it. I'll make sure we get our hands on our 'friend.'"

"Tch, just make sure he's still able to talk. We need Desmond Miles able to do that at least."

"Oh, he'll talk, I will make him. That I swear."

* * *

_Translations: _  
_Volo = Flight_  
_Ma Dio = my god_  
_Kelbeh = Bitch_


	9. The pain

Moon: So...what have I done. Have I killed Desmond? have I sent him back to the future? who knows. Now I'm gonna get a few hours of sleep, as the plot bunnies aren't breeding anymore and my brain needs the rest. God, my migrene

Disclamer: I do not own anything from Assassin creed.

* * *

**The pain  
**

Of course, despite Desmond promise, despite the assassins keeping their eyes out, despite both Ezio and Altair being on guard. There are traitors in every order and unfortunate for them, some could be very close.

Sometimes the best templars...were assassins.

Desmond slowly opened his eyes, feeling the cold stone floor under him. His cheek was resting on it and he stared into the dark of a stone cell in confusion. His head was aching as he slowly sat up and looked around

It was a dark cell with no window, the only light coming from a torch hanging outside the cell on the wall, its flames flickering low as Desmond observed. The floor was covered in some hay and what Desmond presumed was a blanket laid to stimulate a form for bedding. In the dim light, he also saw spots of blood on the walls and floor and he got up slowly, hissing as that agitated his head.

He reached up slowly and touched the goose-egg sized bump on the back of his head that could only be from being hit on the head. The American checked himself. His weapons were gone, the strap that held his staff, the belt of throwing knives, the brace with his hidden blade and the pouch that had his smoke bombs

"Well, it seems the whelp is awake." Desmond looked up to see two guards smirking at him, his own face turning carefully blank as he stared at them. "So this is a assassin, doesn't seem like much to me." One of them spat at Desmond feet.

The other snorted. "Don't be stupid. Underestimate this bastardo and we'll be the next notches on his list of kills."

Desmond smirked a bit at that and the guard caught it. "Think its funny do you? You wont think its so funny when Ceasere Borgia returns." The guard leered at him and Desmond felt something slimy and cold wiggle its place into his stomach at that. "He's going to make you scream boy."

'Altair...Ezio...please...hurry.' Desmond thought as the guards left, taking the torch with them, leaving him in the dark.

[][][][][][][][][]

"What do you mean he's gone?" Ezio glared at the novice infront of him, Altair like a looming shadow behind the Italian mentor.

"He hasn't been seen for four hours sir. No one seem to know where he went and the last time anyone saw him was in Monteriggioni. No one can find a trace of him anywhere in the city or around. Desmond is no longer here." The novice said calmly despite being in the presence of two enraged master assassins.

Said assassins exchanged similar looks of rage, of fear, of desperation and of need. They needed to find their lover. They needed to find Desmond.

[][][][][][][][][]

The light was coming back. Desmond stared at it as the glow started to fill his cell. He had tried, in the dark, to find a way out of the cell but there was no window, the stone was laid solidly and the bars must be new as they were impossible to break and he couldn't use a lift on them to get them out of the henches as these planted deeply and Desmond would need a second man or a plank of some type to lift.

He stared at the group of men outside the cells, eyes taking them in despite being somewhat blinded from the light returning. 'Roderigo and Ceasare Borgia with guards...charming.' He thought bitterly.

"So this is the one." The templar turned pope stared at him in contempt. "Desmond Miles, a man from the future." Desmond stood up slowly, staring at him, not showing his shock to them. It would be a weakness they could exploit somehow, he knew that. So he stared back at them in silence.

"Quiet man." Roderigo smirked and then turned to his son. "Make him talk, we need information." Cesare chuckled darkly and nodded to the guards who moved to open the cell. Desmond body tensed up, his feet moving a bit.

Cesare's eyes were instantly on him, on guard, prepared for whatever was tried. Desmond knew that this was a man on the equal ground of Ezio and he himself was not on par with the master assassin. He was still going to bloody try and escape. Sometimes underdogs won.

He pulled his lips into a small snarl as the first guard stepped in, reaching for Desmond.

"You know, I'm impressed at how quickly you managed to actually break the guard captain's neck." Cesare said as if he was talking about nothing more then the weather as he walked around the assassin who was chained down into the interrogator chair.

Desmond glared up at him, trying not to let his fear show as the Borgia continued pulling out various tools. He glanced at the table and swallowed. Hammers, pliers, nails, rope and iron tools put into the hot coals in a round bowl that kept the dungeon room lit with its fire.

Cold sweat was settling on his forehead as he watched the irons in it before looking back to Cesare who was observing him with a small smirk.

"I don't see what your assassin lovers find so special about you but I will discover it, and have some fun at the same time. Lets begin. What is the order doing now?" Cesare picked up a pair of pliers.

His answer was silence but that seemed to be exactly what he wanted as his smirk widen. "Silence, excellent. That means I can get you to talk." Desmond watched him come closer, wary of what the other was going to do. He got his answer when Cesare reached down and grabbed Desmond's left thumb, forcing the pliers a bit under the nail and grabbing hold of it. He stared before looking up at the man.

"Last chance Miles, before I pull your nail of." Cesare said in a saccharine voice, sadism dancing in his eyes as he stared down into Desmond's wide ones. Desmond rising breathing was all that was heard and Cesare smirked as he started to pull

Desmond gritted his teeth but he couldn't contain a cry of pain as Cesare made sure to go slow, prolonging the torture as best he could before he finally jerked the nail off, blood appearing on on the area left behind, the raw nerves now exposed to air.

"Lets try this again." Desmond's head shot up at Cesare, staring at the pliers were put to his left pinkie nail. "What are the assassins plans?"

Desmond's heart was beating a furious drill as he stared at the man.

[][][][][][][][]

"Are you sure?" Ezio stared at Teodora who nodded seriously. "Si, my girls had the guards talking. They talked about the prisoner, a assassin, we are sure its Desmond as no one else is missing that we know of. Borgia has him in a cell in the Vatican." Ezio cursed and threw a chair at the wall, the wood splintering.

"And Cesare Borgia was spotted there too?" Altair asked, his voice a eerie calm. She nodded again and Altair closed his eyes, inwardly praying.

"Si, he arrived with his father."

"...We need to get Desmond out of there. Soon."

[][][][][][][][][]

Desmond hit the stone floor with a grunt, his left arm cradled against his body as he lifted his head to give the laughing guards a pained glare.

"Its to bad Cesare needs to attend to duty. You scream very prettily assassin."

Desmond just hissed at them, which made the guards laugh again as they slammed his cell shut, leaving Desmond alone to wallow in his pain. Slowly, Desmond looked over his left hand. Cesare had removed his thumb, pinkie and index fingernail before getting bored with the pliers. He then had a guard go fetch salt which he had poured onto the area where nails had been.

It had made Desmond scream, the raw pain sinking into his very bones. But he hadn't answered the questions at least.

Cesare had stepped it up then, grabbing a blunt nail and work hammer, smirking to him. He hadn't even bothered to ask anything as he placed the nail on the back of Desmond's left hand and then slammed the hammer down, breaking the bones inside of his hand.

It became a blur after that as Borgia had cut his sleeve and then started in on Desmond whole arm. Adding long cuts down his arm before filling it with salt or glowing coals. He was pretty sure he had bitten down on his own tongue at the time as he had tasted blood but he couldn't be sure, though it felt sore.

Slowly, Desmond sat up properly, extending his bleeding arm to study it, it was a patchwork of large gashes, some filled with black ashes from the coal, some with remains of salt. One of the larger ones went from the back of Desmond's upper arm and cut down around his upper, moved to the front of his lower and stopped only inches from his wrist. Cesare knew his torture though and Desmond wasn't bleeding heavily and therefore wouldn't die from bloodloss.

He wished he had hidden a bandage or something in his boot but slowly and painfully, Desmond managed to rip loose some of his robe and carefully wrap the white cloth around the wounds still oozing blood, staining the white material.

'I need to get out of here...before Cesare returns.' He thought as he slowly got up, cradling his whole left arm with his right. This time he had light to study the cell and he took that chance.

He eyed the henches on the cell door, narrowing his eyes a bit at it. If he had his knives, he could have gotten out by jamming the dagger between the door pin and the hench and pulling the pin up, but he didn't have his knives.

But...perhaps if he found a rock that had a flat enough surface that he could jam between the pin and hench?

He turned to his cell and started searching.

"I should be grateful guards are idiots." Desmond slowly made his way up from the basement of what he now knew was the cappella Sistina. With all the noises he had been making, a guard had come to check on him, the idiot being stupid enough to step into the cell.

Desmond hadn't wasted the chance, head butting the guard and breaking his neck. He had looted the man for his dagger and shirt, using the shirt to make a sling for his left arm before he made his escape from the dungeon.

He around as he heard the noise of fighting. 'What is going on?' Hesitantly he made his way towards the noises before hurrying as he heard the shout from one of the guards.

"Assassins! Close the gates! Kill them!"

'Altair, Ezio!' It had to be them. He followed the noises, scaling the walls and using the chandeliers to get around without detection.

He found them, in the large room Desmond remembered seeing, filled with priests and Borgia, the man holding the papal staff against his older lovers. Desmond threw the dagger he had stolen at Borgia but the man avoided it, looking towards Desmond as the younger man ran towards his lovers.

"I see assassins are like cockroaches." Borgia sneered as he thrusted the staff towards Desmond, the American crying out as he felt like his legs were pulled away under him, falling with his arm under him. It sent new shock waves of pain through Desmond's body.

Altair jumped from where he was over to Desmond, cursing as he saw the state of the other as he pulled Desmond up.

Roderigo Borgia lifted the apple again, this time aiming towards Ezio. Desmond knew, he just knew, that whatever he was going to do, would kill Ezio and the assassin would not be able to defend against it as he would against anything else. Throwing Altair's arm off him, the young man scrambled to his feet and ran, with the speed he had been trained to by his two lovers.

"Desmond!" He ignored Altair calling out for him, hearing fear in the man's voice. The Syrian's assassin's voice made Ezio look towards them instead of on his enemy and he opened his arms in surprise as Desmond ran into them, the American's back to Borgia.

And the apple.

There was a flash of light and Desmond's eyes went wide in pain as he sank against Ezio's warm body, gasping but not managing to cry out despite his left arm being pushed against Ezio's chest.

"Desmond!?" Ezio hurriedly knelt, staring into his young lovers pain widen eyes.

"...G-Get him, stop him." Desmond whispered, gritting his teeth together. The Italian looked unsure but Altair hurried over and took the youngest, nodding. "Go, get your revenge, I'll stay with him." He assured.

Ezio hesitated a few more seconds before nodding and running for the stairs that Borgia had revealed.

The master assassin gathered Desmond close to his own body, pushing his hood back so Desmond could look into Altair's eyes. "Desmond... you... you silly little usfur." He whispered and Desmond laughed a bit before groaning, eyes closing in pain before opening again.

"Shh, its alright, relax, Ezio will return soon and then we can get you to a doctor."

"...You know a doctor wont know what's wrong with me." Desmond smiled up at him before groaning a bit, eyes closed tightly. Altair glanced at the priests who were there when they had gotten in and then back to Desmond. He knew what the other was saying was true.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Before Desmond spoke up again.

"It doesn't hurt anymore Altair...not even my arm..." He whispered, feeling Altair tighten his arms around Desmond. "Habibi...don't...don't say that...don't do this." He whispered, fighting against tears, having no way to save his most precious person in the world. Altair didn't know what the apple had done to him. What Roderigo Borgia had intended to do towards Ezio. He could feel the heart slowing down though. He could could almost hear it. "Please Desmond...don't leave us." He whispered while taking Desmond's good hand.

Desmond blinked up at him and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry." He tried to tighten his hand around Altair's but...but he couldn't feel it anymore. "...I wish I could have said goodbye to Ezio. I would have liked that..." Altair made a sound in his throat that could have come from a wounded dog, pressing a kiss to Desmond's forehead. "Usfur...don't fly away now. Don't fly away and leave us behind."

Desmond made a low noise, listening to the harsh beating of Altair's heart. He thought he could vaughly hear the sound of steps but that could be imagination. He was so tired. Desmond's eyelid slowly slid shut just as the Italian emerged from the stairs he had followed after Borgia.

Ezio ran to them, falling to his knees beside Altair as the Syrian looked at him helplessly, Desmond sprawled against the bigger man's chest. He dropped the staff, reaching for Desmond's neck, feeling for...

Feeling for a pulse that was not there. "No...no tesero, not now passero. Not now, don't do this." The Italian whispered, begging as Altair buried his face in Desmond's hair, hiding the tears. Ezio just stared at his own hand against the man's neck.

'Habibi, Desmond, you stupid, wonderful, handsome, funny, frustrating man...'

"Give him back!" Altair looked up, twin trails of wet on his cheek to stare at the crying and enraged Ezio Auditore, who was once again holding the papal staff that had turned out to be a apple.

"You gave him to us once! You gave him to us, bought him here! Gave him to us to love! Now give him back!" Ezio demanded with all the rage and despair only a man who was losing his world would use.

"...G-Give him back to us." Ezio whispered, tears on his face.


	10. The choice

Moon: The eeeend...I might make a for now, byebye

Disclamer: I do not own anything from Assassin creed.

* * *

**The choice**

He was floating in the darkness. His whole body felt pleasantly numb, if that indeed was a feeling. His memories were a haze and he was content to let them be it. He did not even have a name he could say was his but that was fine as he floated in the darkness with no light.

It did not cause him panic though. He was safe in the dark.

But his mind would not let him float, would not let him be.

It gave him a name. Desmond. Desmond Miles was his name. And he was a assassin.

He groaned a bit, as lights above him started igniting, like starry sky as memories started to fill him.

Of his life at the farm, when he ran away, of his job as a bartender, the abduction by Abstergo, going through his ancestors memories, of Lucy, of Shaun and Rebecca, the training after the escape, his father...of...of...

His last memories were of pain, of sadness, of torment that shouldn't have existed. But not just his own, the torment of others, of...

"...Altair...Ezio..."

The whirlwind of emotions the two men had let him go through. The passion, the lust, the love, the desire. The possessive glow in their eyes when they had him pinned to a wall, ready to kiss every last inch of his skin. The stern one as they taught him another move to help him defend himself. The caring as they helped him wrap up yet another bruise.

The love when they held him, thinking he was asleep, their fingers through his hair or on his waist.

Desmond stared up at the sky above him and then slowly shifted, standing, looking down at his nude body before looking around. It was as if he was in a black void with stars around. But he recognized it from Ezio's memories.

"...Minerva!" He called out.

And there she was, just as he had seen in the memories of Ezio. She stared at him and he stared back.

"You are not suppose to be here Desmond Miles. But it was anticipated that you might and we prepared for the eventuality." Desmond stared at her. "Where am I?"

"You are in a limbo. You did well on your task despite not suppose to be there. For this you have a choice."

Desmond frowned. "A choice?"

"The solar flare is still coming." Between them, a hologram of the sun rose and Desmond stared at it, almost imagining he could feel the intense heat of it. "The vaults are still there with what we managed to leave behind to prevent it, if anything. But you are no longer in your own time." She looked at him. "So you have a choice."

"And that is?"

"You can return to your time." She held up her left hand, a bubble with his assassin group appearing within, Shaun and Rebecca working furiously on the computers while Lucy and William Miles were arguing it seemed. "By doing so, you are in your right time, you have more efficient ways of finding the vaults and protecting the world. But you will have less time as for every second the flare is closing in. The enemy is also stronger in your time and will cause interference in your work."

She lifted her left hand, a second bubble with Ezio and Altair holding his body appearing. "Or you may go back to them. To those who have given you strength. But you will have to work harder to find what you need, to find the vaults and your body will be flawed. You will have more time and your enemy is on equal ground to you."

Desmond stared at her and looked between the bubbles. How was he to be able to choose between this, why him?

"The choice is yours."

"...Which one is the best choice?" He asked quietly.

Minerva stared at him. "I can not see the future. Both choices have the chance of success and failure. Both option might lead to the world burning, to humanity burning."

Desmond stared at her as she held her hands out to him, the bubbles floating so innocently over her palms. He stared at the image of his lovers holding him so tightly and then to his father.

"The choice is yours, as is the consequences."

[][][][][][][][][][]

Brown eyes slowly opened, staring at the ceiling in confusion. What had happened?

Slowly, his body aching, Desmond turned his head to look around. It was Desmond's room. The room he shared with Altair and Ezio at Monteriggioni, in a large sleeping shirt. He blinked and then slowly tried sitting up as the memories came back.

Torture, Borgia, the apple, throwing himself infront of Ezio and...Minerva!

He moved to get up, hissing in pain, his right grabbing onto the night stand to get up as his left hang in a sling, bandages covering the appendage from fingers to elbow. Unfortunate, when he grabbed the night stand, he also made a mug on the night stand fall over, hitting the floor with a loud thump and spilling water all over the floor and Desmond's own nude feet.

There was a crash from the room beside and then hurried feet before Leonardo threw open the door, staring at Desmond. "Desmond! Friend! You're are awake." The genius gushed before hurrying over and making the injured man sit back down, fussing over him. "We were starting to think you would never wake." He held Desmond's shoulders, beaming to him before carefully undoing the sling to check on his arm.

"Might not wa-Leonardo, how long have I been sleeping?" The genius hesitated as he stared at the other. "A week my friend. Altair and Ezio have been doing what they could and so have the doctor. He was sent away yesterday as I am more then enough to look after your health."

Caring hands were gently pulling up the others sleeve and undoing the bandages to check on Desmond's arm. "Where are Ezio and Altair?" Desmond asked in a small voice, he had thought they might be there.

"They are right outside, Mario has been forcing them to leave your side for training and food, they have rarely left your side." Leonardo smiled to him in sympathy before reaching for the herbal mixture and clean bandages.

Carefully he started taking care of Desmond mangled arm. "Your arm will, unfortunate, never recover properly I think. The bones of your hand is broken and you will be feeling those on rainy days." He was quick to cover the missing nail areas in the herbal mixture and then cover them up with bandages to Desmond's wrist. It stung but not as bad as Desmond feared. But then again, if he had been sleeping a week, some of it must have healed over a bit.

"The rest should however recover if you give it time, keep it clean and don't move it to much." He tied the bandage up on the top of Desmond's shoulder. "There we go, cleaned and changed." Leonardo took the sling and got Desmond's arm supported once again. "Altair and Ezio are bound to return soon, Mario never can get them to be away from you to long, just enough to run around a bit and fetch food to come up here, so while we have time, how do you feel?"

Leonardo was watching him closely. "I feel...sore all over. My arm is painful of course but the rest is just sore. I also...feel somewhat hungry." He smiled sheepishly and the genius laughed. "Good, good, that is a good sign. A hungry man is a recovering man."

They both looked up as they heard hurried steps. "Leonardo we heard voi-Desmond!" Ezio practically threw himself towards the bed and pulled Desmond into a hug, burrying his face into Desmond's shoulder and dissolving in a babble of Italian that Desmond had no chance of understanding. One because it was so quick and two because it was muffled.

But he got the general meaning.

"I'm alright Ezio..." He looked up and smiled to Altair who was still standing in the door, staring at Desmond as if he had never seen anything like it.

"Ezio! Let Desmond go, he is still recovering, he only just woke up!" Leonardo yelped and Ezio hurriedly put Desmond down on the bed again, staring at him in worry now. "Its alright, you didn't hurt me Ezio." He assured his older lover as Altair finally made his way over. He sat down and pulled the other into his arms, more gently then Ezio had but holding just as tightly. "You are awake." He murmured.

Ezio sat down too, giving Leonardo a smile and a nod in thanks.

"I see I am no longer needed. I will tell one of the servants to bring up some food. Desmond said he was hungry. I think something easy as its been a while, broth or weak soup." He let the lovers be alone.

Altair nuzzled his face into Desmond's hair, taking a shuddery breath. "You...stupid usfur..." He whispered.

Ezio wrapped his arms around Desmond waist, burying his face in Desmond shoulder blade. "Don't you ever do that again passero. We thought... we thought we lost you." He murmured. "I'm sorry, I just...I couldn't let him kill you Ezio."

"Passero, it would destroy us to see you dead. We waited for you, we don't want to lose you." Ezio kissed the back of his neck and Altair stroked Desmond's cheek before making the younger look into his amber eyes. "We held you, your heart was still Desmond. Don't make us go through that again." He was startled to see the tears in Altair's eyes. "...Please Desmond, don't make us go through that again."

"I-I won't. I promise." He whispered before hissing as Ezio rubbed his back. "Wha..."

"The spot where you were hit by the apple, its a patchwork of scars." Ezio murmured. Desmond slowly nodded, well, scars weren't so bad. "...My heart stopped?" Both assassins nodded, though Desmond could only see both.

"Then how am I still here?"

"The apple. It...some sort of light came from it and hit your chest. You started breathing again, your heart beating." Altair explained.

The American frowned lightly. Electricity perhaps?

Had it jump started his heart again?

He made a soft noise as Ezio kissed the back of his neck again. "Don't think to much on it mio passero...just be grateful for being here, we are." Ezio murmured.

Desmond blinked. He really should tell them about Minerva, about what they needed to do...but...

He was shifted so he was laying on his stomach, his head in Altair's lap with his feet in Ezio's. Desmond smiled a bit, it could wait until tomorrow. He nuzzled down a bit, feeling the safety of his older lovers embrace him.

It could wait.

For now.


End file.
